


Duelling Saved Me

by Ihatechoosinganame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Character Bashing, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 33,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24965206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ihatechoosinganame/pseuds/Ihatechoosinganame
Summary: A badly bullied Ravenclaw Harry Potter is given a new opportunity by his head of house.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

**I own nothing recognizable to the Harry Potter series just the changes that I have made. I hope you enjoy**

**Harry Potter was small, jumpy, rarely looked people in the eyes, quiet, shy. He was extremely bright, one of the brightest Ravenclaw students in the school.**

**This of course angered all the other Ravenclaws. The house of the bright never liked when someone was smarter than them. He was quiet. Shy. A perfect target for all houses and if Flitwick had to guess he'd say he as the most bullied and beaten down student at Hogwarts and there was nothing he could do about it.**

**Worse it wasn't even just the students who seemed to have a pick on the first year. He had enough when Harry got another group of detentions from Snape for doing absolutely nothing wrong. No one in the class could tell him why the 12-year-old got two weeks of detention.**

**Flitwick had enough and before the next teachers meeting began he made a vow to speak up and do something about the abuse to his student. It was near the end of the meeting when he finally chose to speak up about the severe problem his student faced. "Severus, let me make myself perfectly clear. If you don't leave Harry Potter alone, I am going to go to the board of governors and no matter who your friends are I will have you removed."**

**Everyone was taken back by the diminutive professor’s sudden exclamation. "Excuse me," Snape demanded angrily.**

**"You heard me," Flitwick said coldly not willing to stand down on this, not when he feared for his students sanity. "Leave my Ravenclaw alone. He is not his father and he doesn't need you bullying him. He has it hard enough as it is."**

**Albus spoke up trying to head off the situation, "surely..."**

**"Don’t," Flitwick said not letting it go or the headmaster to defend the Slytherin head of house. "He is bullying my students and I am sick and tired of it."**

**"He is arrogant just like his father," Snape stated.**

**The Ravenclaw head of house wondered how no one could see the truth. Only in looks did Harry resemble his father who was confident, outgoing and popular. "Merlin look at him," Flitwick demanded. "Where’s the arrogance when he is too afraid to look someone in the eyes? You are looking at him and seeing James. Look at what’s in front of your face. He is not James Potter. I'll admit, James potter tended to be a bully. Except his son is the victim not the perpetrator. Let it go or I will make sure you are never near that boy again."**

**'The victim," Sprout asked.**

**Flitwick through up his arms in exasperation. "How can you not see it. The Gryffindor’s pick on him because he is so meek and mild. The Slytherins see an easy target as well. The Ravenclaws are angry because he’s one of the smartest in the year and he won’t or can't fight back against the entirety of the school since I've given some of your puffs detentions for mocking him. He is not his father. Yes, his father was arrogant. Have you ever seen him show off? Hell, has he ever even raised his hand to answer a question because he has the answers he’s just too afraid to say them. Look at him for five minutes and besides his appearance, tell me you can see James Potter in him at all. He has got enough students bullying him, I won't let a member of the staff do it as well. What did you take the ten points for yesterday? What did he do worthy of the 15 you took the day before? What did he do to get two weeks of detention? Why did you take a total of 55 points the week before? the 60 the week before that. leave him alone."**

**Snape sneered but now the rest of the staff was looking angry since as Flitwick said they knew him not to be arrogant or a trouble maker. Nothing should have taken that many points. "Answer the question," McGonagall ordered him. "what did Mr. Potter do to get the detentions and point loss?"**

**His answers were far from acceptable to the rest of the staff.**


	2. Chapter 2

**HHH**

**I don’t own anything you can recognize**

**Professor Flitwick followed his jumpy student seeing that he was injured and found him in the astronomy tower looking over the edge. The first year jumped hearing the door open but relaxed slightly realizing who it was. "Sorry Professor, you scared me."**

**Flitwick went forward to the student who was scarily close to his own height, "how did you get that black eye Mr. Potter."**

**Harry looked down and away shrugging. Refusing to look the professor in the eye as he answered. "Doesn't matter."**

**"Of course, it does," Flitwick protested since the poor boy had clearly gotten beaten up since the last time they had healed him which was only that morning. He showed no signs of having fought back n his own defense. He never showed any signs of having defended himself and tended to be the only one injured in the fights. "Mr. Potter you’re a brilliant student. One of the best in the school. At least you were in the beginning and now you refuse to stand your ground. Why don't you fight back?"**

**Harry shrugged just continuing to look at his feet, "if I fight back it becomes a challenge and I can't fight that many of them. I'll lose, at least this way...they get bored quick enough. There’s no fun in beating up someone who’s not fighting back."**

**While Flitwick could see the logic, he also could hear only defeat in the eleven-year old’s voice. It worried him. He was nothing like either of his vibrant happy parents. Both of whom found friends easily enough and were beloved by a large amount of the student body. No, this child was one who had given up. "You can't survive this way," Flitwick stated. "what does that mean for your school years Harry."**

**"I don't know," he admitted shaking slightly. "I... I thought magic school would be different. I thought I would fit in here. But I'm as much a freak at Hogwarts as I was at my old school. I can't seem to make anyone like me and now everyone’s too scared to be my friends because they know it will get them picked on too. What am I doing wrong professor? I thought...everyone here would be the same. We all have magic. So, when weird things happen it’s okay not like primary school, but everyone hates me."**

**"Oh Harry," Flitwick said since it did not surprise him at all that the boy had been bullied before Hogwarts, not with how broken down he was. He gave the appearance of someone who had been beaten down again and again until he just gave up. "I wish I had an explanation, a magic fix it that would make the other kids see you as one of them."**

**"What am I doing wrong? If I answer the questions right, then I am a know it all but if I answer it wrong then I lose points or am stupid. Snape...Professor Snape hates me and has made all my housemates hate me more cause he’s always taking points and I just...what can I do better," Harry asked. "I tried answering things right when I was asked so I won back the points he took but it just made it worse."**

**"Professor Snape has been dealt with," Flitwick said feeling anger at his colleague for making the boys time at Hogwarts a hell that no child deserved.**

**Harry glanced at him through watery eyes. "But people still won’t like me," Harry said. "I don't know why everyone hates me. It’s not just Professor Snape. He hates me, and all the students do too. It’s like everything I do is wrong."**

**"Students are cruel," Flitwick stated. "Sometimes adults are as well. I am a quarter goblin who went to wizarding school. I know how cruel the other students can be and I am sorry that there is no easy fix. I wish there was."**

**"So, what do I do," Harry asked. "I'm so tired...I just...a part of me wants to go back to the muggle word and just give up. At least there I expected it. I know why people don't like me there. Without my cousin picking on me maybe I can even make friends. A friend. All I want is one friend."**

**That was heartbreaking to the professor, that that was the child’s only wish. "And you will," Flitwick said hoping he was not being a liar when he made the declaration. "You will make friends. Just give it a bit more time. Now tell me, what are you doing up here so late?"**

**"They locked me out of the common room again," he admitted. "They charmed the portrait so it only asks me really, really hard questions that I don't know. Like seventh year material beyond the riddles. I don't know the answers and there’s no one here so no one can hit me or hex me. The other Ravenclaws don't like me in the library and they always knock into my table when I am trying to do work and I can't go outside cause the other students are out there and I don't want to run into a Slytherin or a Gryffindor. Sometimes its quiet up here. I really like up high. Sometimes people still get mad though...cause they want to hang out up here and they don't like me in their way."**

**Flitwick gave him another sad look since he had seen all of that but without witnesses or actually a single name he couldn’t do anything about it. He knew by now Harry would not name names. "Perhaps I can try to get people to work in groups, is there another student you'd like to get to know, whose nice to you."**

**Harry shook his head. "No... they won’t want to work with me. I always work alone. In potions, herbology and transfigurations because no one wants to pair up with me. Professor, what did you do to get people to stop picking on you?"**

**Now that was a question he wasn’t sure he should answer as it would be condoning something against the school rules. Still, he hoped maybe it would give him a bit of hope for something different. An end to things. "I fought back until I no longer needed to," He admitted. "Until I earned a reputation as someone that despite my size you did not wish to mess with. I joined the dueling circuit after school and made friends amongst my colleagues. Actually," he said making a decision. "Come with me Harry."**

**He looked confused but picked up his books and followed behind the professor. "What happened to your bag," he asked.**

**"Another student sent a cutting spell at it," he admitted embarrassedly. "And I sent Hedgewig away cause some people were sending stinging spells at her because she was mine. So, I can't order another one."**

**"I can repair it," Flitwick said. "I will teach you some spells to repair your things. But for now, come with me," he suggested leading him to the classroom and through a secondary door. "One of the things that saved me in school was I had something to work towards. I, from the time I was younger then you desired to prove that great things come in small packages. I think that is something you need to prove to yourself. Sometimes, it is not about proving to everyone else that you are tougher than they are. Sometimes, you need to prove to yourself your stronger then you think. I did that through dueling."**

**"You won like three times the most difficult competitions, didn't you?"**

**"I did," Flitwick stated. "I have been asked dozens of times over the years to teach people to duel. But I have never taken on a student in the dueling arts for many many years."**

**"W-why not professor?"**

**"Because I never had a student worth teaching before," he admitted. "Most I would not trust learning dangerous spells at eleven or twelve. Most do not begin going in competitions till third year and even that is a rarity. See, the competitions are dangerous, people have died in them, at all levels. Because you are aiming to harm or incapacitate but they are a strong tradition in the wizarding world. See, most people choose to duel because they want prestige, acknowledgement. Dueling is not about what you can win."**

**"What is it about."**

**"Learning, the thrill of casting each spell, of learning and improving, failing and getting back up and trying all again," Flitwick stated. "You get a thrill every time you cast a spell don't you."**

**"I never even imagined you could do all this," he admitted. "And to feel the magic...when your casting and seeing everything your capable of. Things I never even could imagine before i knew magic existed. Like...a part of me that I didn't know I was missing till I was there."**

**There was a spark of fire, of joy in the downhearted boys voice and features that lit up showing Flitwick that there was still a part of him that hoped and strived for something better. He did not completely give up. "I do not want you to lose that chance," Flitwick stated. "To lose the chance to feel that by giving up on Hogwarts."**

**Harry bit his lip understanding his point but he still didn’t know if it was worth all the hassle. "I don't know if it’s worth it," he admitted. "I just am tired. I want it to be done. I am tired of being alone and afraid. I am so sick of being scared. Afraid to turn the corner in the halls cause I don't know whose going to be there to beat me up. Hexes hurt more than punches. I just...If I fight back I will get in trouble and people will be even more angry at me and they will realize I am a challenge and beat me up more. Now, if they hex me a couple times they get bored and walk away. If I send hexes back...I can't fight them all and I don't want to...I just don't know what to do. I... I just don't want to go back out there."**

**"I will tell you what Harry, first my classroom and office is always open, the password is Trident. Any time you need to get away from students, you feel free to come here. This rooms password is Spear. It is always open to you. When you need a safe place to do your homework or just to sit without worry, only you or another member of the staff can get in this room, currently myself, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore."**

**'You...you really wouldn't mind?"**

**"No, you can make this your safe place," Flitwick stated. "Anytime you want to escape you can come here. This is a safe room. It’s a dueling chamber. A place where you can cast spells at the dummies which will show the results before repairing. Somewhere you can cast magic and not have to worry about who is watching. And if your interesting, I would like to teach you to duel."**

**Harry turned to look at him shocked, "but...but I thought you did not take students."**

**"I don't, but I would be honored to teach you Harry. You don't have to answer now but I would be willing, perhaps three evenings a week for sure, teach you dueling technique, maybe allow you to watch some duels in a pensive, train you up. I'd even be willing to sponsor you in tournaments."**

**Harrys eyes widened in shock as he stuttered, "w-why would you choose me," Harry asked. "Out of everyone at Hogwarts. There are so many people better than me."**

**"Because Dueling saved me," Flitwick said. "It gave me an outlet for my anger. It let me fight back. prove to myself that I was better then what everyone put me down to. I think you need that reason to fight. A way to be more than just a victim of the bullies at Hogwarts. You have potential. I believe you could be one of the greatest duelists if you give yourself a chance. You are one of the best students here. I would be honored to teach you."**

**"I'd really like that professor," Harry said amazed. "Thank you."**

**Come on lad. I believe the kitchens are open," Flitwick stated. "we will get you something to eat. Also, there is a doorway in these rooms to the dorms. I will take down the spells from the portrait but there is a safe entrance. I will also teach you some protection spells for your curtains on your bed, so you can get a full night’s sleep."**

**"Thank you," Harry said gratefully.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HHH**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Here’s the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize.**

**"Is there any issues amongst the students," Dumbledore asked. "That need to be confronted."**

**"Yes," Flitwick stated wondering why he even bothered bringing it up again. His complaints had been ignored last time. People had claimed they would keep an eye on the situation but again, nothing was done to fix it. "But I've brought it up before and nothing has been done. I should hope you are all shocked to know I literally had to talk to convince Mr. Potter to remain at Hogwarts."**

**The idea of a student wanting to leave Hogwarts startled everyone. "What," McGonagall said surprised hoping that she heard wrong.**

**Flitwick gave Snape a glare. "He was willing to give up his magic just to leave school," Flitwick stated. "Because the bullying has gotten that severe that he can’t even walk in the halls, sit down to dinner, or do his homework."**

**"How," Sprout asked.**

**He wondered if his colleagues were being purposely obtuse. How could they not notice the extent of abuse that his student suffered? "Have you ever seen him pair up with another student," Flitwick demanded.**

**Sprout tried to think before shaking her head covering her mouth surprised. "No, I usually pair students off or ask for groups of four, I've said he could join a group before since we are an odd number. No, I haven't."**

**"Now the other Ravenclaws have been harassing him so badly he cannot do his work in the library," Flitwick stated looking to Madam Pince. "Can anything be done there so he can do his work in peace."**

**"I was unaware of any problems, he is one of your claws, he’s a bit clumsy but..."**

**Harry was a lot of things but clumsy was not one of them. "I can probably suggest that his clumsiness is due to students slamming into him, sending tripping jinxes or any number of other assaults, though he has gotten so nervous that he shakes."**

**"It is really that bad," McGonagall asked. "I had thought you were exaggerating."**

**"No," Flitwick stated annoyed. He had never been one to exaggerate and it annoyed him they’d accuse him of such a thing. "He has been locked out of the common room three times with students hexing the portrait to give him questions no first year has the ability to know. On occasion mastery levels. I've had to step in each time to unhex the portrait and have given him an alternative entrance. His backpacks been broken so many times reparo charms are no longer working."**

**"Perhaps he is just careless with his things."**

**"Except I've had to repair damage that could only be caused by cutting curse damage," he returned glaring at Snape. "And you know, I blame you for how bad it has gotten. Because the bullying got worse since you take points for nothing at all and then his housemates blame him for falling behind," Flitwick said. "Students have made it so he hasn't even been able to eat in the great hall. A spell so he can't touch the dishes and they all run away from him. Watch, tomorrow I am sure it will happen again, for the fourth time this week."**

**"What can be done," McGonagall said.**

**"He refuses to fight back," Flitwick said. "Because he’s aware that they lose interest faster when he doesn't. I've made some changes, he has access to my office and the dueling chambers to do homework. He knows where the kitchens are. I've taught him the reparo charm as well as charms to protect him at night. But I cannot put three quarters of the school in detentions. it just seems to make it worse for him when I punish the transgressors. I am at a complete loss about how to end his situation."**

**"He’s probably exager..." Snape started but Flitwick cut him off angrily.**

**"How can he exaggerate when I've healed the bruises and cuts, when I've actually had to heal two broken bones since September, its only November now," Flitwick stated. "Madam Pomphrey, how many times has Mr. Potter made it to the infirmary after being cursed or beat up?"**

**"Nine," she said shocking the other professors. "Though each time I've noticed his injuries in various states of healing suggesting that he has been attacked more than that."**

**"And it is not possible for him to have done it to himself," Flitwick asked trying to prove a point that he shouldn’t have had to.**

**"Unless he hits himself with two dozen stinging hexes until his arms so swollen that he can’t bend it," She said as Snape blinked back in surprise. "Or if he’s slammed himself into walls and dislocated his shoulder, or the cutting curse to his back, minor of course, painful but not particularly dangerous. Then there was when someone clearly hit him with a blasting hex to the leg. I've written up each attack as required by the school bylaws."**

**"And who are the worst transgressors," Dumbledore asked since the situation was clearly getting out of hand.**

**"The entirety of his year," Flitwick returned, "With the exception of four or five students who just can't be bothered. Most people third year and above can’t be bothered but they will still attack if he is nearby. He can't make friends because with so many people attacking him, those that may like him are too afraid to even be seen working with him."**

**"Has he made any friends," McGonagall asked.**

**"No," Flitwick said. "if it would be possible to assign partners where necessary to pair people up, so he is no longer working alone. He has so much potential but if things do not stop, I think he will give up. He is near there now. Hell, he had to send away his owl."**

**"What do ya mean by that," Hagrid asked surprised.**

**"He was scared for her because people kept sending stinging charms at her to mock him," Flitwick returned.**

**Hagrid started bawling, "what is the matter now," Snape demanded.**

**"I yelled at him," Hagrid admitted tearily. "I growled 'im. I gave 'im hedgewig. Yelled at him said he shoulda thought bout whether he wanted 'er before take' 'er. I growled him for takin a pet then throwin her away like garbage. Said that 'e didna deserve a pet like her. Called 'im selfish for given her up. 'e 'asn't come visit me since. Ya sayin people were hurting her."**

**"Yes," Flitwick said disappointed, Hagrid of all people should have listened. Flitwick remembered how in the first week the first year doted on his owl feeding her from his own plate. She had flown in every day, never with a letter or a package. Just flew in to see him. He hoped he had said enough to get something to be done**


	4. Chapter 4

**HHH**

**I hope you all enjoy the chapter. Here’s the disclaimer: I own only the ideas you do not recognize.**

**Snape paired off students, and decided to watch, he knew potter was just like his father, he had to be. Flitwick was seeing problems where there weren't any. He paired Potter off with one of his Slytherins, his godson Draco, clearly, he couldn't mess up this potion. It would give him time to observe.**

**And observe he did. He saw Potter clumsily spill the potions ingredients he was carrying. when he went to issue detentions and take points, he saw Pansy Parkinson’s wand out and her snickering hiding it quickly looking directly at him. The first year hurriedly picked everything up, kept his head down while the students near him laughed and he returned to his spot. "Trip much freak," Draco said mockingly.**

**Harry Potter did not respond, he just kept his head down. Severus continued watching as someone shoved him while he was cutting ingredients and he managed to Knick his hand.**

**"Way to mess up potter, they are uneven," Malfoy growled. "I just hope Professor Snape doesn't fail me since he stuck me with someone as useless as you. Watch it you’re going to get blood in the potion."**

**"Sorry," he muttered wrapping up the cut in a piece of cloth from his bag as he started again.**

**Snape continued watching as people would ram their elbows into him when passing by or mutter a freak. It made him realize just how true Flitwick’s’ statements were. How wrong he was and that thought angered him. He was supposed to be as arrogant as his father. A line was crossed from just bullying to pure abuse as someone from the table behind him, Crabbe purposely knocked over his potion and dumped it on him. The first year let out a scream of pain as it burnt down his back.**

**"Minus 50 points," Snape growled.**

**"Way to go freak, you've lost us more points," Lisa Turpin said not seeming to care at all that he was clearly injured.**

**"No that was from Slytherin," Snape said shocking everyone. He couldn’t believe what he just witnessed. Not even the Marauders had ever gone so far as to spill an unmade, boiling hot potion down someone’s back. "But well-done Miss Turpin for losing your house twenty points and getting two detentions yourself. Crabbe you have a weeks’ worth. You idiot boy. What in merlin’s name were you thinking, or do you even have a brain. I watched you poor your entire cauldron on Potter. Do you realize how dangerous that is. A scolding hot potion. Did any of you listen to the warnings at the beginning of the year. Any more nonsense in my classroom and I will have you expelled. All of you leave but if I see even one sign of misbehavior in my classroom again, tripping jinxs, shoved, spilled potions ingredients tossed into other potions I will have you removed. NOW GO."**

**Harry struggled to pick up is bag, but Snape grabbed it. "You with me, we are going to the infirmary."**

**He cringed away from his touch but followed him clearly trying not to cry from pain. "Oh dear, Mr. Potter, what happened now," She asked worriedly as she helped him get off his robes. He gasped in pain and Snape had to help them both. "Oh dear, these are bad burns." Snape was surprised to see that you could literally count his ribs and he had scars on him though they were barely visible underneath the bruises. We will have to put on a burn creme," she said fussing over him. Washing off the potion carefully to protect the burns. "You will have to be staying in here tonight. We will probably have to put on another coat come morning. Thank you Severus for bringing him in."**

**Snape left, though he did hear Her ask what happened this time. "I got a potion poured on me...but I didn't lose points or get detention this time," he whispered. "But I still think they are going to be angry since Lisa lost points for...I don't actually know but it was probably my fault somehow."**

**"Oh, Mr. Potter, I wish things were better for you. Here lad, lay on your stomach. It will help take away some of the pain."**

**"Yes Madam Pomphrey."**

**"Its poppy dearie. One of these days, I am going to get you a plaque with your name on it and name this the Harry Potter bed."**

**"Would be nice to always sleep in here. Don't have to worry about no one pranking me when I'm sleeping."**

**Snape walked away at that and nearly ran into Flitwick. "Hello Severus," he said cooly.**

**"Vincent Crabbe poured his potion down Potters back," Snape said ignoring the hostility of his colleague that suddenly he was under the assumption that he deserved. "He’s in the infirmary."**

**Flitwick let out an exasperated sigh pinching his nose. "How bad is it," he asked.**

**"Burns across the entirety of his back and neck."**

**"How did you punish him, I assume you have or is this somehow Mr. Potters fault as well," Flitwick challenged.**

**"Minus 50 points and a week’s detention," he returned walking away with a lot to think about**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here is a new chapter. Hope you enjoy. Once again, anything recognizable I do not own.**

**"In the wizarding world, there are three main forms of dueling," Flitwick explained as Harry sat listening intently. "Magic duels which allow wand or wandless magic," he said. "Then there is Staff dueling, which use a staff with a focus. So, you fight both with the staff physically as well as guide your magic through the staff similar in how you would a wand. The last is swords, sword fighting is the least common now since sword duels often lead to death. I will be training you in all three but we will begin with staffs since they help you learn accuracy, build up your physical strength as well as your magical core."**

**Harry nodded quickly, "Okay," he said excitedly.**

**Now Dueling competitions are frequent and varied. There are probably a hundred run a year. Not always the same competitions. Some run every two years, Others every three, then again, some only run every four years. There are just random competitions run through the dueling circuit. They are there to help you gain experience, to help work out dueling skills. You get ranked but in the end, all it really counts for as standing. They are where you improve your skills.**

**Then there are medal competitions, competitions that have prize money and you earn dueling medals or trophies. These are showier competitions. Most of them have specific names. For example, the Phoenix Tournament or the Dragon Tournament. These are important competitions. Because they give you standing. There’s also qualifier tournaments that fall under medal tournaments. These allow you access to different tournaments that host the best of the best. For example, the United Kingdom Under 13 competitions is one of the only ones your currently eligible to take part in."**

**Harry nodded following along. "Now competitions also run in age categories. Third year and under, fifth year and under, third to seventh year, third to fifth, fifth to seventh years, seventeen and under, adult," Flitwick explained. "each tournament is age specific or education level, for example, fifth year and under, anyone who hasn't taken owls. There’s other qualifications but as your sponsor it is my job to put you into competitions you can take part in. Understanding so far?"**

**Harry nodded, "yes sir," he whispered. "So, I’d be able to take part in the 13 and under, or the under fifth year or under seventh."**

**"At 11, I'd only put you in under 13 because difficulty levels change through different ages as well as levels of danger, they are for duelists with a bit more experience," Flitwick explained. But for now, we are just going to worry about getting you use to dueling. Sounds good."**

**He once again nodded as Flitwick taught him the best way to hold the staff and worked with him learning a few basic moves.**

**He took to it quickly, following move for move. Flitwick could find him in the training room, as soon as classes ended and until dinner then often till bed. He would stop long enough to do his book work but the rest of the time he spent training new moves Flitwick taught him or building up physical strength.**

**Harry himself loved it, he loved the feel of moving with a staff in hand. The clank when staff struck staff. He found it completely thrilling working with the dummy which was animated to fight him. Despite gaining bruises with every strike it was better than gaining bruises from the other students.**

**He found himself looking forward to going to the dueling room every day after class. Locked away inside working with the staff and wand to duel gave him a chance to breath. He was away from the other students and could relax and not have to worry about what they'd think or what they would say or do. It was his own escape. He had something to push him to get through the day. Something that he could count down to. Three classes then he could go to the dueling room and practice. he only had to put up with two more meals before he could escape for good.**

**It was the only reason he got up most days. He'd look forward to his lessons with Flitwick since he was always learning something new. He could even escape during meals or at night, pulling up dueling books or spell books. It made him feel less alone to have something to do.**

**The students got worse and worse when they could find him, but he was getting quicker. He'd escape as soon as classes were over, even spending his breaks hiding away with a book or in the room. Anything to escape the constant torment from his classmates. Though it was a relief for him to have Snape stopping pointing him out in class though the other students were disappointed at the lack of entertainment and seemed to try to make up for it outside the class since Snape had ripped them new one about messing around in his class. That got him a dozen hexes and two good punches for being the cause of them getting yelled at, but it was a relief to no longer have to worry about getting shoved in class or having potions dumped over him.**

**Snape put him in the back corner and let him work alone after asking him which he'd prefer. At least this way he didn't have to watch his back and he was able to work without constantly being berated by whomever he was paired with.**

**He knew his newfound luck had everything to do with the professor who took him under his wing and Harry wanted nothing more then to prove that his head of house did not make a mistake choosing him as his student. It gave him drive to work twice as hard in practices.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Flitwick was extremely impressed by his student who was already outdoing all his expectations. He was ready for the next step, beyond just spells and striking staff to staff. It was time to teach him the other possibilities that dueling offered. “Staff work," Flitwick stated knowing that he had a captive audience, "It is not just about striking staff to staff, that is how most people start out, but it is truly so much more,” he explained getting the boy on his feet. “Beyond the physical fighting, staff work is still something that has a magical focus.”**

**Harry looked up slightly confused, wondering how it could be as he didn’t think magic could be done without a wand.**

**He understood the confusion of course, remembering how he did not understand how the two could compare, wands and staff when he first began. "You need to feel your magic," Flitwick stated gently. "It is everywhere, in you, it’s under your control. You do not need a wand to manipulate it, use your staff and body."**

**Harry ran through a number of movements slowly as ordered by his dueling master.**

**Flitwick nodded since he was doing well. "Focus and draw at it, it is important that you can feel it," Flitwick said. "This is a martial art similar to , muggles do it. However, with wizards, its good training to access your core. Slowly gaining the feel of it. The more you know it, the better you can access it with the staff or in a fight. It is a part of you. Focus your mind, relax your energy...feel that buzz beneath your skin, you need to find your magic, feel for it..."**

**Harry listened trying to do what he was told, and Flitwick continued to talk him through the steps. "When you have it, in your grasp you can push and pull, it is a part of you, yours to control," Flitwick explained. "It will take time, I don’t expect you to access it now, but you must do the same with the staff in your hand. Use your body, the staff as a magical focus. Just like your wand. The staff is an extension of yourself. It is a focus, with its movements, draw out your magic."**

**It took multiple lessons and Flitwick slowly teaching him to draw on his magical core before Harry figured out the steps to accessing it. It was a completely different feel then magic with a wand. The first time he managed to access his core, he nearly collapsed half way through the motions. Flitwick gave him pepperups and helped him sit up.**

**“Well done,” Flitwick said gently ordering a house elf to bring hot chocolate. “Its extremely draining until you get use to the draw of magic. Its less controlled then a wand. A wand minimalizes the magical drain on your core and helps focus your magic but a staff uses more power. How do you feel?”**

**“Like I’ve been casting spells for hours with the training dummies,” Harry admitted taking a sip of the hot chocolate.**

**“Sugar is important, it rejuvenates your energy,” Flitwick stated. “You have burnt a lot of energy. You are not to try this again without me present or within the next two days. You don’t want to hurt your core.”**

**Harry agreed quickly knowing that he wouldn’t warn him not to unless it was important. He enjoyed the hot chocolate as Flitwick laid out potential uses as well as dangers using the staff as a magical draw on his magic. Harry had never had hot chocolate before joining Flitwick with his lessons and enjoyed the treat as well as the comradery between himself and the professor who was taking time out of his busy days as a professor and as a head of house to train him.**

**Two days later, Flitwick had him practice again, this time, accessing his magic came easier. Still, despite the easier access to his magic, he still found himself so exhausted he nearly passed out. A pepperup and a hot chocolate gave him the energy to return to his common room, collapsing into bed to sleep it off. Every two days he was brought in to work on his core in a separate training session then with his wand or just normal staff work. Careful not to drain his core too often. The more he did the exercises that his dueling master set, the less drained he felt.**

**Professor Flitwick taught him exercises that would draw at his magical core but not exert too much energy for the in-between and was amazed at the child’s progress. He had a feeling that Harry was going to be an impressive dueler however he had no idea just how quickly the child would take to the lessons. It was amazing to watch the changes the boy showed on the dueling platform. When he was in the room practicing, he lost some of the broken lost and empty look in his eyes. He saw him smile again. Something he had worried the child no longer knew how to do.**

**Already he was making plans for the next task set to make the child into a true dueler. He was doing so well that Flitwick felt that he had deserved a treat. Something to look forward to. He would have to speak with Albus but he had no doubt that it would be possible. He was looking forward to seeing the child’s expression as they would go for a day outside the school which felt like a prison to the child. Any doubts he had about taking on a student after so many years faded as he watched the child grow before his eyes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it. I do not own it. Sorry for short chapters and spelling errors**

**Harry couldn't wait, Professor Flitwick had gotten him permission to leave the school with him. He was getting to leave Hogwarts for a day away from all the students who bullied him. A day with just the professor who had become as close to a friend as Harry ever had. It wasn’t only the escape from Hogwarts that had the eleven-year-old excited but what they were doing on the outing. They were going to Knockturn Alley which apparently had dueling gear and he couldn't wait. He’d finally be able to look the part of a real duelist.**

**The child’s enthusiasm was catching, Flitwick was amazed to see the smile on the child’s face, it was far beyond the simple smiles he was rarely graced with but lit up the child’s entire face. He was also almost vibrating in excitement. Unable to keep still. "Excited," Flitwick asked amused though it bothered him that something so simple could change the child’s entire outlook on everything. Something so simple as a trip outside the school had changed the normally withdrawn child into a happy excited little boy. It was a stark reminder about how often the child wasn’t happy about the things in his life or how often he faked happy.**

**"Yes, Master Flitwick," he said brightly using a different honorific since Flitwick was training him. He knew it was tradition since the position was closer to an apprenticeship. Flitwick had actually filled it out as such so he had legal claim to him, after finding some things wrong with his home life though the man did not know any details.**

**"I'm glad," Flitwick said since the boy never smiled. "We need to get you a properly made dueling staff and proper robes. Knockturn has the best selection however it does have a…more unique clientele," Flitwick stated trying to find the kindest way to put it, “So it would be best if you stay close to me.”**

**Realizing that he likely needed a lot of equipment Harry suddenly looked worried. "I don't know if I have enough money," he admitted the fact just dawning on him. "I only got one vault."**

**"Oh dear," Flitwick said startled since while family wealth was a semi private thing, he knew better, the Potters were an extremely well off family after all. "Did no one explain your vaults to you."**

**Harry shook his head, he hadn’t gotten much information on them, he was just taken down, told to get enough money for his things and then they left. "Hagrid is a good man but someone more qualified should have done your introduction," Flitwick stated, things were so busy, an unusual number of muggleborn or muggle raised introductions with so many war orphans, they hadn’t had the staff necessary to do the introductions, but they should have found a way around sending the grounds keeper.**

**"The Potter family is fairly wealthy, you'd have access to your trust vault which will renew every year, probably on the new year. Refilling to a specified amount. Likely most trust vaults are 5 to 10 thousand galleons plus your school fees. So, you can buy a broom, people rarely use all of it except in cases where you are involved in quidditch which can get expensive. Dueling is also relatively expensive but you...I was friends with your parents. I taught them both, was friends with your grandfather and your great grandfather sponsored me in dueling. Your family is one of the wealthier ones."**

**Harry had no idea about that and was slightly amazed by how his real family was connected to the professor. Another worry crossed his mind. "But I don't have my key, Hagrid does."**

**"I got it back from him,” Flitwick stated though he was worried about giving it to the child. While Harry was exceptionally responsible with his things, he also knew that other people had a tendency to steal or destroy his possessions. “I'd say keep it on your person, but I do not trust your classmates so if you would like, I can hold onto it."**

**Harry nodded trusting the professor to keep a hold of it. He followed his professor as he was taught how to go through the floo and got introduced properly to his vaults which just confirmed everything Flitwick had said. The goblin that was answering his questions explained that he had a 10,000-galleon vault beyond what his school fees required. Harry couldn’t imagine ever using so much money though he might need to with how often he was needing to replace his books, bags and cloths. It did remove some of the worry about buying new things that he had.**

**"A full access card," Flitwick told the goblin. "He is going to get dueling gear."**

**The goblin nodded giving the boy a look over, the only reason Flitwick would be with him asking for this was if he was his student. Even the goblins knew of the professor’s reluctance to take on students. "So, you've convinced Filius to teach you...you must be something special. Look up boy."**

**Harry looked up at the goblin startled. The goblin just looked at him as he refused to shuffle under the gaze. He knew the professor wouldn’t let anything happen to him and the goblin had told him to look up after all. He didn’t want to appear disrespectful by looking away. "I can see it. You have potential for a human."**

**"Thank you," Harry said startled. Only the professor had ever said he had potential for anything. He was amazed that anyone else could hold the same opinion.**

**The goblin just handed it over and they left. "Why does he think I have potential?"**

**"Because you looked him in the eye and never faltered," Flitwick returned knowing that the child had earned some respect from the goblin. "it is a shame for you to hide your eyes. They were your mothers eyes."**

**"Really, I think Ha...Hagrid mentioned that, when...when he still wanted me to visit."**

**Flitwick shook his head at the reminder of what the man did. He had good intentions however the half giants dismissal of the child had hurt his charge. "He is very sorry about yelling at you, has he not said that yet?"**

**"I donno, there was crying and...yeah," Harry admitted. It had been quite confusing. He hadn’t gone to visit him again. He was fairly frightened to do so. The half giant had been friendly at first but he had really scared him when he had yelled. He was so large and Harry so tiny. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if he made the giant angry again.**

**"he means well," Flitwick said as they walked towards their destination. "But sometimes he doesn't see the entire picture. Especially when it comes to his animals."**

**Harry just shrugged, he had tried to explain but even that got messed up. he had thought Hagrid was his friend but that wasn't real. He messed up everything, so it had only been a matter of time. He was just glad Hedgewig was safe. "Now, you are never to come down here on your own you understand," Flitwick explained needing to know that his charge understood the potential dangers of the alley. "It can be fairly dangerous especially at your age. Some nasty sorts hang about down here but it is the only place you can buy staffs and dueling attire."**

**Harry agreed instantly, he could see that some of the people down here appeared terrifying but despite the man’s small stature, they left him alone. It amazed Harry that someone as small as his professor had such a presence that even people in the bad areas of the magic world feared him. He hoped to someday be as impressive that people would ignore his size. "What sort of things do I need to buy," he asked curiously.**

**"Every duelist needs proper dueling robes," Flitwick explained using this trip as both a treat for the young boy’s hard work as well as a lesson. "They are all regulation, so you don't get caught wearing dragon hide armor or acromentula silk which can protect against some spells," Flitwick explained. "You also usually wear a pair of gloves with proper grips on your palms, also regulation that helps with a staff. Everything has to be regulation which levels the playing field to a certain extent."**

**Harry nodded as they reached the shop which was empty except for the worker. "Filius, is has been a long time since I've seen you here. Are you in need of a new dueling staff?"**

**"Not for myself," Flitwick stated. "No Harry here needs a full set of everything."**

**The man’s eyes widened, he had never brought one of his students to the area which meant this must be his actual dueling student. "Well I never, have you taken yourself a student Filius."**

**"I have," Flitwick nodded.**

**"You never take students, you've taken what, one in thirty years," he said impressed though he was a bit unnerved as well. Why Flitwick would choose such a timid boy he didn't know. As they spoke, the boy was looking down at his feet, shuffling slightly, remaining close to the professor. Not exactly the picture of a fierce confident duelist. "Its a bit late in the game for the tournaments."**

**"We need the basics for now and we can wait for everything out," Flitwick stated since most was often bought at the beginning of the dueling season which was half over. Still, he was only eleven, young for duelists so missing the first few duels was no issue. "He will need at least two staffs, one right away if possible. Two sets of gloves. Three sets of dueling robes and dueling clothing. Everything properly fitted. A proper wand holster and a proper staff holster."**

**He nodded, it was a standard dueling package. "The dueling uniforms. what do you want for the crest."**

**"Potter family as well as my own as he is my student. As per protocol. Harry Potter on the shoulder."**

**"Color?"**

**"Maybe with Blue lettering. I don't know. We will have to talk about it after you've measured."**

**He got Harry to stand up and be fitted. Harry looked to his teacher confused having heard the talk of tournaments. They had never discussed actual competing, he knew he would eventually but it was not something he had mentioned. "Tournaments..."**

**"Yes," Flitwick stated amused. "I have you enrolled at the next set of competitions."**

**Harry looked slightly worried as the man measured Harry, "When?"**

**"Don’t worry, I will give you plenty of warning," Flitwick returned. "No reason to worry about it now. Is Blue and black okay Mr. Potter or would you prefer a different color."**

**"I donno," he admitted having not thought about it before. "I wouldn't know how to choose. What do most people use."**

**"there’s typically a few designs. The inside outfit is almost like, your muggle raised so it would be like a muggle muscle shirt and Black slacks. The shirt is typically a medium grey. The outer robes are any number of color. Your great grandfather wore Black robes with red lettering, your grandfather wore Red robes with black lettering. I myself wore A brown with Black lettering. The lettering is your shoulder name and around your crest, the back usually has your last name as well. For you, I think a dark green with Black lettering perhaps. Or maybe a Black robes with silver trim and white or red letterings. You don't always have to stick with a single color either. As long as you have your name and your crest it doesn't matter. Dark colors are typically used to hide potential...well..."**

**“Blood steins," he offered seeing him stutter over the reasons. He had no doubt that dueling could be dangerous but for him, walking through the halls was just as bad.**

**"Exactly.'**

**"Maybe Black with Red,” he asked since it seemed more common in his family. Those colors were said a lot but then again, his family was Gryffindor’s and that was likely why they chose Gryffindor red.**

**Filius looked at him for a moment imagining the colors and agreed. Those colors would stand out on him. Give the meek boy a fiercer look. At least he hoped. "Yes, I think that will work well, each robe fastens at the top but flows free down, it also has slits cut up side so you can move freely, sleeves you roll up halfway up your arm so it doesn't get caught on your wand or staff."**

**Harry nodded as he was fitted with a set. "I can have a set done up and sent to you tomorrow morning," the man said. "Other two will be a bit later, say three days."**

**Flitwick nodded as Harry was also fitted with gloves, the gloves covered his palm, but the tops of each finger were out and the rest were fitted skin tight moving like a second skin. "Staffs," Flitwick said. "Just like the ones we practice with. It’s just better to have your own staffs since you grow more accustomed to subtle differences in the make. A dark brown wood, this is the best material for a proper staff and its within regulation."**

**Harry just nodded as he bought everything, each staff was 50 galleons which was more than even his wand cost. "Professor, can I store these in the dueling room instead of my dorm?"**

**"Of course," he said knowing the reason was because the other students stole or broke his things. "Now, one of them can be on you at all times, Flitwick said as he was fitted with an arm holster for each arm. One for his wand, the other for his staff which didn't look like it would fit but it was altered so it came out miniature the size of a wand and changed near instantly into a staff once released from its holster.**

**Harry grinned at the feel of the holsters on his arms. "Thank you so much for bringing me out today professor," Harry said having enjoyed the shop and seeing all the different equipment. At the Dursleys, he had nothing that was his and at Hogwarts, his things were vandalized so often it was nice to have his own equipment which would be protected in the dueling chamber. It was also nice to get out of the school and not constantly having to worry about someone coming up behind him sending hexes. "It was brilliant."**

**"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," Flitwick stated. "Why don't we get some ice cream and then we can head to the school. We go back to the dueling rooms and begin practicing with your gloves and new staffs."**

**Harry agreed without hesitation following his mentor.**


	8. Chapter 8

**It was a Saturday morning when Professor Flitwick summoned Harry in full dueling attire to his office. The boy went without hesitation, thinking he was going for more training. It wouldn’t have been the first time he practiced while in his proper dueling uniform. The Professor found that it was important to get use to the feel of the robes so as to know what movements were possible.**

**When Harry arrived, he was shocked to be led to the floo and out of the school. He had not been told about leaving the school. There last outing he had been informed a week in advanced. Despite the surprise, he did not hesitate to follow his head of house.**

**More shocking then his sudden trip out of the school, was where they ended up. They arrived and headed towards a desk, other students similar in age were dressed in formal dueling attire. He wasn’t given a chance to ask any questions as the women at the desk began to speak. "Entries, name, age and if he has a sponsor his sponsors name." The lady asked not looking up as she prepared the forms for entry.**

**"Harry Potter, Age 11, Sponsor Filius Flitwick thrice winner of the world dueling competitions,” Flitwick said without hesitation.**

**She froze before looking up never expecting the professor’s presence as a sponsor. "Professor Flitwick," she said shocked realizing that she had heard correctly. "You took an apprentice?”**

**"I have," He said glancing to his apprentice.**

**Harry had paled slightly, realizing that the professor had tricked him, and he was at a dueling competition. Not just to view what a real competition looked like but to take part. He wasn’t ready. There was no possibly way he was ready. Every worry he had about the idea ran through his mind making him feel sick. He was going to let the professor down, he just knew it.**

**"Ample warning professor,” He whispered remembering what he said at the dueling shop. There was absolutely no warning about this competition.**

**"Hmm, did I not tell you," he asked amused knowing very well he didn’t warn him. If he had, he’d have time to doubt himself, to worry himself sick. Better to rip off the band aid instead of waiting and stressing over the issue. Less painful. He hoped his student would forgive him, but he felt that this was necessary for the boy not to worry. The first competition was always the most terrifying. "This was one of my old students. A Ravenclaw, she was even head girl, she graduated five years ago now."**

**"Ten,' She returned and there was no doubt in her mind that he knew that, "But thank you for labelling me younger then I was." she gave the boy a once over. He was clearly shy, kept his head down and meek. He spoke in a near whisper. He truly did not look like much of a dueler. "I see. Well here’s his numbers, he appears in proper attire no surprises there. Your consent forms as his sponsor?" While she would like to question the professor more there were people waiting.**

**He handed them over and she handed them a card. “Around to the first section on your right,” she directed as they walked through the crowd.**

**"Professor, I don't know if I'm ready yet," Harry protested. "I'm going to end up embarrassing you."**

**This was the very self-doubt that the professor had been trying to prevent. Better only to worry for a short time then constantly for weeks in advance. "Mr. Potter, I would not bring you here if I did not have complete faith in what you were capable of," Flitwick stated. "It is not all about winning either. This is your first competition. I want you to see if this is something you want to pursue. Have fun. Meet people your own age with the same interests. People who don't know you from school."**

**That did make the competition sound less stressful, but he couldn’t help but still be worried about letting the professor down. "Is anyone from Hogwarts involved,” he asked wondering who he had to worry about.**

**"Two in your age group, first through third year," Flitwick stated knowing why he was asking. There was no wondering if he would see friends, but instead worrying about potential bullies. "A third year named Adrian Pucey, a second year named Cedrick Diggory. Will they be a problem?"**

**Harry shook his head since none of them were people he recognized which meant they weren’t part of the groups regularly bullying him. He knew each of his worst bullies by name. "I don't recognize the names. I don't think they've ever given me too hard of a time."**

**"There are at last count, eight people in your age group in the dueling league at Hogwarts. You are enlisted to both staff and wand dueling. They only rank the top five. This is a welcome tournament. They have these perhaps once or twice a month, it gives duelist a chance to work out any kinks in their forms but also allows them to gain sponsors, and experience. They are not medal tournaments but just ones used for ranking and to showcase ability. To be seen by the right people."**

**"Okay," Harry said following towards where the others from there group was gathered. He didn’t need sponsors. He had Professor Flitwick but he still worried about embarrassing him. He tried to remember everything he knew about the competitions but felt like he was forgetting everything he had spent months learning. "UK. right?"**

**"Yes, some of the students get schooled out of the country, private tutors for the most part. There are currently 19 at Hogwarts who go in and out of tournaments but most of them are fourth to seventh years. A few from your age group chose not to participate in this competition. It is popular amongst the purebloods."**

**Harry nodded taking everything he said. "Professor Flitwick," Adrian Pucey said surprised having not expected a Hogwarts professor at the competition, "I was not aware you were coming to this."**

**"Yes well, I wish to make it as often as possible and I am mentoring Harry here," Flitwick said.**

**Pucey looked at the very small first year. He'd seen him around school, usually running off somewhere. He just looked up through his bangs never really standing tall. A couple students present looked in some level at disbelief since Flitwick was almost legendary in that he never took a student. Yet he chose this one. A meek little thing who looked like a strong wind would blow him over. "I see," Pucey said in surprise.**

**"Him," one of the others said mockingly unable to believe that Flitwick chose him. "He is friggen pathetic. Why someone like Flitwick would waste his time."**

**Harry flinched slightly hearing the comment. Kept his head down. Adrian gave a look at the pompous idiot who said it. he was homeschooled and had never even met the newest dueler. "I think that he must be a hell of a lot more then he looks if he’s got a teacher like Flitwick taking an interest. your just jealous cause everyone knows you write to him asking him to take you on."**

**Harry looked surprised at the defense. Especially from someone at Hogwarts. He had not expected anyone to defend him, instead expected them to join in on the comments. "Thanks," he said quietly.**

**"Prove me right kid," Adrian returned with a smirk hoping he didn’t just lie.**

**Harry nodded quickly, and Flitwick gave Adrian a grateful nod, "I have to go but remember, use your speed over your strength. You may be the smallest here but big things come in small packages Mr. Potter."**

**"Yes, Master Flitwick," he said bowing respectively.**

**Everyone was antsy and not much up to socializing, Adrian however was watching him, how he flinched away from touch and glares from some of the others. How he just looked down when he heard comments on how he was going to be the first one out, how he'd never last. Either Flitwick was being stupid picking the kid as his student or there was a lot more then met the eyes. He'd wait and see.**

**In the meantime, Diggory approached him having noticed the first year he recognized from in passing at school. "What do you know about the first year," Cedrick asked.**

**"Nothing you? Seen him around a bit. Ravenclaw I think," Pucey returned honestly curious about what made Flitwick choose him. People had for years tried to bribe the man to teach their children, offering thousands of galleons for even just a couple lessons but he was not bribable meaning the boy must have gained him as a teacher from skill alone. At eleven years old, that was beyond impressive as he had never been in a competition before. "What do you know Diggory?"**

**"I know I've seen a couple of the first-year puffs bullying him," Cedrick admitted hating to admit that his house was taking part in bullying. It was a horrid thought, but he had noticed it on more then one occasion but was not in position to put an end to it. Either catching it too late or being too far away. He had reported one of the bullies to his head of house but wasn’t sure what was done to put an end to it.**

**Pucey gave him a look of pure disbelief. If you thought of bullies at Hogwarts you could pick out every other house. Ravenclaws bullied people who thought outside the box. Slytherins and Gryffindor’s bullied the easiest targets but Hufflepuff’s were rarely the perpetrators, "The puffs doing bullying."**

**"Yeah, never seen him fight back," Diggory admitted since there had been hexes involved. The boy never even drew his wand and he was supposed to be a duelist?**

**There was nothing else to say since the competition was beginning. They would just have to wait and see how the first year made out. No one, even the one who defended him really expecting him to do well.**

**Harry was looking nervously around himself knowing that he was being stared at and studied. Something that made him want to run. Once the dueling started, he lost interest in the attention and watched amazed seeing a duel for the first time.**

**Staff striking staff. The way the duelists seemed to dance across the floor. The cheers from other duelists and the crowd making a wall of noise. It was everything he expected and more. He couldn’t believe he was really here, getting a chance to duel with other students. The more he watched, he more he felt his nerves fading. He was actually here, actually dueling.**

**All too soon, his name was called and he was paired up with a another student for the duel. It was a third year and likely the largest one present. Him being the smallest duelist gave people a strong idea of what was going to happen.**

**"You’re kidding right, I'm going to break the kid in half," the fourteen-year-old named Edmund laughed as they got ready to leave the area.**

**Harry took a breath going towards the platform. Both of the duelists summoned the staffs before reaching the platform and walking up. "Poor kid, he doesn't have a chance," Adrian returned watching, fully agreeing on Edmunds statement which was obvious as he spoke to Cedrick saying. "Edmunds going to break him in half."**

**"Oh yeah," Cedrick agreed doubting that the first year stood a chance.**

**However, they saw that the Ravenclaw first year changed almost instantly when he reached the platform. He stood straighter, his shoulders back. He owned the ground he was on, his head up and no more shying away. Everyone noticed the instant change. Flitwick grinned, that was his student. Not the shy boy he was everywhere else. He had no doubt that the boy would own the field.**

**Harry looked at his opponent. He was large, clearly strong. He knew if he was hit it would do significant damage. He quickly plotted a plan of attack as they were told to begin.**

**Immediately, once they started, Edmund sent a rough strike at his head. It was a dangerous move but before everyone’s eyes, Harry was no longer there to be hit, he just effortlessly dodged out from underneath him, hitting the larger boy roughly on the side causing him to gasp. No one had even seen him spin to strike him again within seconds of the previous hit, getting another pained gasp letting everyone know that the staff had struck its target.**

**Harry dodged another hit and managed to get the older boy with a strike to the back of the knees knocking him off his feet. Edmund pulled out of it and was up again quickly, no longer viewing the boy as an easy win. He went at the younger duelist full forced, aiming another strike at his head. Harry however had been expecting the sudden angry strike and caught it on his staff. The weight of the strike nearly caused him to collapse but he managed to dodge away before he lost control and collapsed under the weight. Harry sent another strike this time hitting Edmunds staff as the other student blocked the strike.**

**Harry quickly spun out of reach, drawing on his magic as Flitwick had taught him, sending a blast of pure power at the fourteen-year-old. Edmund was tossed across the stage. Dazed for a second but he still managed to pull himself back to his feet. The audience was silent for the most part, amazed at the unexpectedly strong dueler. Edmund, angry at being shown up by a small child, went at him full speed striking at Harry again and again. Harry however wasn’t phased by the barrage of strikes, instead he just dodged under or around them, catching those he couldn't avoid.**

**Around the continuous attacks, he still managed to get his own strikes in, a hit to the side that caused the older boy to gasp or one to the knees that caught him off balance. Finally, Harry saw an opening and managed to take out the knees of his competitor with a well-placed strike. He knocked the staff out of Edmunds hands and put his own weapon to Edmunds throat ending the match.**

**As soon as the results were shown, there was a loud cheer in the audience who had all doubted the small boy would last long in the duel let alone win. Unable to believe he had not lost, Harry helped the larger boy to his feet before both returned to the others. He turned almost instantly back into the boy they first met as soon as his feet left the platform. Meek, mild, head down submissively. "Okay, so proving me right. There is a hell of a lot more to you then meets the eye," Adrian decided extremely impressed by the eleven-year-olds unexpected win. "Well done Potter."**

**"Thanks," he said surprised at the compliment. He defeated Diggory in the next round before another student from Durmstrange. Each time he came out victorious the audience let out whoops and hollers because no one expected it of him. He caught them off guard by his first victory and everyone since just continued to amaze them.**

**Adrian watched him amused. He realized by now that Flitwick was right in choosing the unassuming boy because he lit up on the dueling arena. He was quick, agile, and skilled knowing the perfect moves to take down his opponents and had no issue drawing on his magic for the duels. Adrian was pleased to have been chosen to go up against him for his fifth match. He wanted to see how he faired against Flitwick’s prodigy, even with the age difference.**

**Every strike Adrian tossed at him he dodged, in and around, never staying in one place long enough to be hit. The first year moved so quickly that Adrian could barely keep up with him. Harrys strikes weren't as hard as the other kids, but they were quick. He would get him on one side, spin and strike him on the other before he could move his staff in the way.**

**Adrian stopped attacking and started just countering the younger boys strikes looking for an opening. He found it and struck him roughly in the knees toppling him. He had him pinned by the staff moments later ending the match. "Nicely done Potter," Adrian said offering his hand which Harry took. "You got talent. I can definitely see why Flitwick chose you to teach."**

**"Thanks," Harry said gratefully as they returned to their area. He once again looked at his feet. none of the boy with such fire in his eyes. Adrian was wondering about the changes, at first, he thought it was so people under estimated him but now it was clear that wasn't the case. After the first match, no one would under estimate him again yet he kept the down trodden appearance despite the wins.**

**The last duel was completed, and they called out the top five. Harry glanced up surprised when it was revealed he got second with Adrian first. He couldn’t believe that he managed to rank in his first ever duel. He glanced up at Flitwick who cheered smiling at him proudly. Harry was so happy, even if it wasn’t a first place, he hadn’t let his teacher down.**

**"So, kid, you any good at the wand part," Adrian asked curiously since people tended to favor one over the other. He was a first year so his spell knowledge wouldn’t be as strong as the older students but he was also a Ravenclaw and taught by Flitwick. Adrian was not under estimating him again. He wasn’t one to make the same mistakes twice.**

**Harry shrugged unsure of how he would fair against another duelist. He mostly went against training dummies and the professor who helped him perfect his form. He held no chance of even getting close to beating the older man so he wasn’t sure what to expect, "okay I guess."**

**"Most claws got the book work but are a bit of failures at the practical’s. Can't wait to see what you can do. I think you'll probably surprise everyone. You seem to be a bit of a crowd favorite."**

**Harry shrugged shyly as they moved onto the next portion. Harry getting fourth out of all the students when the ranks were called out.**

**It was extremely impressive for the first competition especially as he had years fewer to learn spells that he could use. "Okay so your pretty good, second and fourth in your first tournament, nicely done," Cedrick said, he had gotten fifth and third. "You doing the summer tournaments?"**

**Harry nodded since he had already discussed it with Flitwick and made plans for him to take part. He just had not been expecting to start now. "Yeah," he said hesitantly not use to having friendly conversations with someone so close to his own age. "w-what about you?"**

**"Yeah it’s my second summer involved."**

**Flitwick let Harry talk with the group of them for a while knowing it was probably the boys only real opportunity for pleasant conversation with people his own age. He knew that at school Harry did not have the opportunity and thought it was good for him. Perhaps they could someday consider each other friends. It was the professors hope that his student would find the opportunity to make friends with his classmates. A similar interest like dueling was a good starting point. None of the prejudices the boy faced at Hogwarts due to his size and timid nature. They were able to see the real Harry and everything he was capable of.**

**"You know kid, next time summer you’re going to have to stay for the after parties," Adrian said finding the boy interesting. "They aren't any good now cause we all get shipped back for classes but summer they are pretty cool."**

**"I'd like that," Harry said shyly. Happier then he could ever remember being. He was practically walking on air when he returned to the school. Especially as the professor told him multiple times how proud he was of the boy. He had made the man proud which was brilliant. No one had been proud of him before.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: IF you recognize it I do not own it**

**Of course, even after the tournament nothing really changed for Harry. Not at Hogwarts at least. The students never stopped their consistent bullying of him not that he had really expected differently. Still, he couldn't help but remember the thrill of having been part of something, even just for a day. It let him better ignore the pain from there cool jibes or the loneliness that had become part of his everyday life. It didn’t stop it from hurting entirely though, returning to Hogwarts was still a harsh reminder to him that nothing had really changed. He was still the Hogwarts loser no one wanted to be friends with, no one cared about, and it hit him hard. Not even the thrill of dueling could take away that hard truth.**

**However, something did change as now, after seeing him at the competition, Adrian had an interest in the first-year duelist. He thought that he was an enigma. How could someone who lit up so strongly on the field be so meek and mild everywhere else. It did not make sense to him, until he saw it. He watched for two weeks straight following the competition and quickly concluded that he knew why the student was not the one he saw on the dueling platform.**

**What he saw in those weeks was no one ever joining him in the library or lunch. He was always alone. A few times he saw other students approach him before he realized that their intentions were far from pure. Usually ending with him being tossed to the ground, his things ripped, or a number of cruel words tossed his way. All the younger duelist did was look down at his feet and flinch away, pick himself back up and gather his things before continuing as if nothing happened.**

**He honestly didn't blame the kid for shying from touch since he watched as he was slammed into walls, shoved, smacked, kicked, hexed all for merely being there. Quick tongues were worse than sharp strikes in Adrian’s opinion and it was clear that Hogwarts had no lacking of people who were willing to turn their words on the first year.**

**Adrian watched as his homework was destroyed. When people slammed into him and demanded apologies as if Harry was the one in the wrong. Even though it had been their fault, Harry gave what they wanted, apologizing despite doing absolutely nothing wrong. Never raising his hand or his wand in defense of himself.**

**It pissed off the Slytherin. The boy was capable of better. Finally, having enough he approached the first year who was picking up all the books that had been tossed onto the ground. Before even seeing who it was he flinched away apologizing softly as if he had done something wrong. What that could have been Adrian didn’t know. It was quite likely the boy was just so use to apologizing he did it on reflex now.**

**Adrian chose to confront him, wanting answers about how the boy could just stand back and let them treat him so horribly when he could easily do something about it. "You kicked ass in dueling, both magic and Staff, you stood in front of a crowd of over 100 people and owned the stage, never flinched as soon as your feet hit the arena," Adrian said causing Harry to glance up. "Why the fuck do you put up with it."**

**"I...I... well...I..." It was clear that Harry had no idea what to say.**

**"Potter, you just take it, why," Adrian demanded. Harry looked down at his feet shifting awkwardly. "Look at me when I'm talking to you Potter. Not at your feet at me." Adrian hated people cowering in front of him and the first year had earned his respect. He of all people should not cower.**

**Harry looked up at the older student shaking slightly not knowing what he was doing wrong. "W-w--what do you w-want me to say?"**

**"I want an answer to where the hell did the kid who faced me in the dueling arena go," Adrian returned. "The kid with so much potential he ranked 2nd and fourth and got a third rank over all in his first competition. Why let them walk over you?"**

**"Lets not fair," he whispered. He didn’t just let them walk over him. He didn’t get a choice in the matter. They did what they wanted.**

**"Can't hear you Potter, speak the hell up," Adrian returned coldly and even a little cruelly causing the first year to flinch away. He didn’t feel bad about it. He was a Slytherin, they weren’t known for their kindness and he couldn’t stand how weak the boy looked. He was better then that.**

**"W-what do you want me to say," Harry asked not sure how he could make the other boy happy. He was angry at something and Harry just didn’t understand.**

**"I want to know why you let them walk all over you,” Adrian returned.**

**"I don't have a choice," Harry said angrily. As he picked up the last of his books. Even in his anger, his voice was surprisingly quiet. "Do you think I like being slammed into walls till I'm black and blue or dodging stinging hexes and punches everywhere I go. Do you think I want to have to explain a dozen times a week I don't have my homework done or having them hex all the dishes at dinner to run away so I can't eat? I don't want this."**

**At least now he was fighting back some but his answer wasn’t approved by the Slytherin. "Then why don't you fight back? You are talented enough."**

**"I tried," Harry said desperately. "But it made it worse. Everything I do makes it worse. From the moment I walked into Hogwarts everyone hated me. If I answer a question right in class I am a know it all, if I get it wrong I'm an idiot who doesn't belong in Ravenclaw. Everything I try turns out wrong. If I fight back it becomes a challenge. They beat me up twice as badly, twice as long. If I don't fight back, a couple bruises, some mocking words, they get bored and walk away."**

**"You owned the arena,” Adrian protested.**

**"A duel isn't the real world," Harry said wishing it was as he was so much happier dueling then being at school. It was the only place he truly felt happy, but a duel and a fight were not the same thing. "It is not the same. One on one. A fair fight when all that matters is who is more capable, who is quicker, stronger, who knows more spells. It’s about the magic, the fight but its not the same as here. Here I'm outnumbered, usually by people who know more magic then me, twice my size and I have no chance. Just...The boy in the dueling platform is someone else. Someone who’s not me." He walked off not saying anything else. There truly wasn't anything else he could really say.**

**Adrian just watched him go wondering how he was so broken he didn't have a lick of fight left in him. Over the next few days, he continued watching the boy, seeing just how bad the abuse from other students were. On more than one occasion he witnessed him slip into Flitwick’s classroom to receive quick healing from injuries he shouldn't have had. Flitwick would just shake his head, give him a sad smile and ask who it was this time.**

**It wasn't just his housemates, or the Slytherins or Gryffindor’s but all of them together who went out of their way to give him a hard time. It was well past the point of bullying, even past the point of abuse. it was torture.**

**Finally, Adrian had enough when he saw a group of students surrounding him, shoving him back and forth as he asked them to please stop. "No, we don't want to Freak," Draco Malfoy returned. "Why doesn't the pathetic little Ravenclaw make us."**

**Adrian stepped forward, tired of standing back and allowing it, it was dishonorable to fight as they were, "Or I can," Adrian returned causing him to jump in surprise. Adrian shoved two first years out of the way. "Leave him alone, Potters cool." He offered Harry a hand and Harry took it hesitantly getting pulled to his feet.**

**"Him, cool," Draco Malfoy demanded shocked that anyone would defend pathetic Potter least of all a Slytherin, "He’s a freak."**

**"Yes him," Adrian returned coldly refusing to be challenged by a first year, even if he was a Malfoy, "Potter, want to join us for dinner, I want to introduce you to a couple friends of mine."**

**"I wh...what," Harry said surprised, no one ever helped him and then to be asked to sit with them for dinner, he didn’t know what to think about the sudden kindness.**

**"You know the tables are just a suggestion outside of feasts," Adrian said. "Your allowed to join us. Coming?"**

**He nodded hesitantly as one of Adrian’s friends grabbed his books, "Thanks," Harry whispered taking it as they left. "W-w-why did you do that Pucey," he asked surprised.**

**"I get," Adrian said finally realizing that he understood why he gave up fighting back. "I might not agree with you, but I get it. I won’t hold Hogwarts Harry against Harry bloody potter from the tournaments. Maybe you think that Harrys a fake, I disagree, I think that’s when we really get to see you and I happen to like that kid. This is Marcus Flint, he is in the second level school aged comps for the most part, fourth through seventh year though after he takes his OWLs he will probably jump up to the adult competitions. The age lines get screwed up after like third year. This is Carista Knott, also a dueler though she’s actually in my year. One of the very few girls in competition but don't let the pretty face fool you. She kicks arse and is stronger than she looks. I know she’s taken me down in a fight and I am man enough to admit it. She missed these competitions, so you didn’t get to see her duel. Just didn't get sign in quick enough and is waiting for summer. This is Endric Ectoven, again our comp but didn't make it to the comps this turn around. He is a second year. Guys this is Harry Potter, first year claw. He got second in staff dueling, fourth in wand ending with third overall."**

**"Really," Carista said surprised since the kid didn't look like much. "Well, I like the unexpected. everyone thought I would suck at dueling, called it a man’s sport. Till I kicked their arses. How'd you get into dueling kid. Your parents?"**

**"M-m-my parents died when I was a baby," He admitted surprising Adrian who tried to think of what he knew of the Potter family before realizing that they were all mostly wiped out in the war. He didn't know of any Potters around anymore. He had at first considered a muggle family by the same name but that was clearly wrong. "Um Master Flitwick got me into dueling."**

**"Oh, did I forget to tell you," Adrian said smirking glad to know something that this group didn’t. "This kid is being mentored and sponsored by Professor Flitwick."**

**This caused them all to freeze, no one had expected him to say that. They did not know what to think about the revelation. "Your serious," Endric demanded wanting to be sure the older boy wasn’t pulling their legs. "Professor Flitwick took you as his first apprentice in pretty much ever."**

**Harry nodded shyly hearing the judgement in his tone, why would anyone choose him after all. "See, you sound like Edmund," Adrian said mockingly. "he thought similarly...then he got his ass handed to him. Kids wicked fast. You have a chance if you can hit him, but he'll hit you twice as many times as you even try to hit him, while in the end, you might get one or two.” He turned back to face Harry, “We sometimes use an old classroom for go arounds or outside by the forest in warmer weather. The professors don't really approve but we also rarely get caught. Your free to join us. Diggory tends to along with a few others who are into dueling."**

**Harry nodded hesitantly expecting a trick but the idea that he'd actually have someone to hang out with...it was too good to be true. He wanted it to be true, but he didn’t believe it, he couldn’t let himself believe it.**

***  
Adrian found Potter in the halls having been searching for him, "join us," he suggested having a feeling he'd be too nervous to join on his own. He could honestly not blame him.  
Harry followed hesitantly to the boarder of the forest, there was Marcus Flint, Carista Knott, Endric Ectoven, Ceddrick Diggory and a Gryffindor he didn't recognize but Adrian named him as a fourth year Kyle Barnes. "So, kid, rumor has it your pretty good," Kyle said looking him over. The same judgement most others used. He didn’t look like much. Looks could be deceiving but they honestly thought one good strike with a staff and he’d break.   
Once again Harry was only looking at his feet shrugging. Trying to look small though that in itself was not much of a task. These people could do the most damage to him of everyone at Hogwarts.   
"He is scary good," Diggory offered giving him a careful smile. "I think he'd give even you a run for your money. His staff work is...you can't keep track of him. You aim one place and he’s already in another. He gets you so spun around you cannot keep up with him."  
The group weren’t sure they believed him, thinking he was exaggerating the child’s skill. "Alright then, let’s see it," Kyle agreed. "Pucey you judge," he asked. He waved his hands and a visible line appeared on the ground, going around making a rectangle. "Here’s the platform kid. You got your staff.'  
Harry summoned it to hand instantly. "Go easy on him man, you don't want to actually hurt the kid," Marcus Flint laughed.  
Adrian looked at Harry smirking, oh they'd all see a show. Diggory was also chuckling looking forward to seeing the looks on their faces. "I put five galleons on Potter," Adrian returned causing Harry to look up surprised. "Any takers?"  
"You know I love to steal your galleons," Carista stated. "No way the kid can beat Kyle. I know he might be good, but sadly my votes on the Gryffindor. I'll take your bet. No offence kid but you’re like 11 and Kyles good. He is strong enough that he topples people over with single strikes."  
"Yeah but you have to hit him for that," Adrian returned, "Any other takers."  
Diggory looked at the two, Kyle, relied on pure strength, Harry pure speed. It would be an interesting fight, "I got five on Harry," Diggory admitted shocking the first year with his support.   
"I'll match, five against each of you," Carista said.   
"Agreed," Marcus returned. "Five against each of you."  
"I'm in if you all are up for it," Endric Ectoven agreed. "You'd have to pay out fifteen to our ten."  
Adrian returned with a smirk. "Potter can take him," Adrian returned. "I got faith in him. Besides I need a new staff."  
Harry bit his lip but got into place. aArian counted them in. Harry however smiled slightly, it was a duel and a fair one at that. He stood up straighter at every passing count. Becoming a completely different child. As soon as Kyle Barnes made a strike Harry was already moving and hit him twice in the side causing everyone to gape. Every move Kyle made, Harry dodged, using his strength and the power of his swings against him since Kyle put so much power into his strikes it took him a moment to reset his position and by that time, Harry would already hit him twice or three times. Sides, in the knees, shoulders.   
Kyle began getting annoyed since he couldn't keep track of the kids position. Harry however just got more and more into the duel. Smiling as he went. Finally, Harry got the other teens feet from under him and had his staff knocked away putting his own to his chest. "Damn," Kyle said shocked staring in absolute amazement to the staff at his chest. "That was impressive."  
Harry offered his hand to help him up. Adrian and Cedrick cheered before holding out their hands and they were paid up. "Shit that’s a lot of galleons," Endric said shaking his head. "You played us..."  
Harry however just returned to the meek hesitant first year who looked ready to jump out of his skin. "No, you let appearances deceive you," Adrian returned, they had clearly said he was good, the others just didn’t believe them. "Good job kid. Five galleons your cut okay?"  
He glanced up surprised at the offer “t-t-thats n-not necessary."  
"Nah, dueling rules, the duelists always get a cut if we bet on them since they cannot bet on themselves," Diggory said handing five over. "Besides, ten galleons...I'm using it on a new set of dueling gloves."  
Harry took the money hesitantly. They hung out for a bit more before he had to run off to meet with Flitwick since he was going to be late. "Okay, so who’s the real potter," Kyle asked taken back by the surprising first year. "The kid I dueled or the kid who left because they are not the same people."  
"He has good reason," Adrian returned. "You pick out the most bullied, harassed...tortured kid at Hogwarts its Potter. He has not gotten a break since arriving. I've been watching him, wondering the same thing. He comes alive on the dueling ground but otherwise he is skittish as hell, doesn't look up unless you surprise him or make him, he’s...broken.” Adrian didn’t know a better word to describe him then broken. “I've seen him slammed through the halls, not be allowed to eat since apparently he’s a 'freak' in Ravenclaw, I've asked around and not one person has put their hand out in friendship to him."  
"Wait, he doesn't have any friends, like at all," Carista demanded since that was extremely harsh. "None?"  
Adrian shook his head, "Even the Hufflepuff’s make his life hell. Honestly, a mudblood in Slytherin is treated nicer by the house then he is in Ravenclaw. Watch over the next few weeks, you will see."  
They agreed and were shocked at the treatment of him and how he just took it. It horrified them all and they didn’t understand why he was treated so badly. They also did not know how to stop it since the professors seemed unable to do so.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it does not belong to me. Will include descriptions of child abuse.**

**HHH**

**It was getting close to the end of the school year and despite the hell that Hogwarts was, Harry was not excited for summer. If anything, he was terrified. The idea of going home made him feel sick. He didn’t want to return to the Muggles on Privet drive, the idea of it terrified him. There was only one person that Harry thought could potentially help him. He was a bit nervous to ask after everything the man had already done for him but he was hopeful he would hear him out.**

**And so, Harry approached Professor Flitwick in his office, more shaken and scared then normal. Something that worried the man. Harry had gone through so much during the school year so to see him actually trembling in fear, worried him. He got Harry to sit down before the boy fell over. "Harry, why don't you tell me what’s on your mind," Flitwick suggested gently. "Is there something I can help you with."**

**"I...I don't know," He admitted hoping he was making the right decision. Telling had never before crossed his mind. Not since before but Flitwick was different. Flitwick cared about him.**

**"Just tell me lad. I cannot help unless I know."**

**It took a moment for the quiet first year to find his voice and when he did, he shocked the professor. "I...I don’t want to go home," Harry said finally, whispering the statement.**

**Flitwick froze realizing there was much more to this visit then he had previously thought. There were a lot of reasons children often did not want to go home but Harry was not like them, Hogwarts was his own personal hell so how much worse did his life outside have to be to make him not wish to leave? "Mr Potter, Harry why do you not want to go home."**

**Harry gnawed on his lip slightly, shaking. "I...my aunt and uncle hate me...like more than the people at Hogwarts don’t like me. They...they were so angry at the idea of me going to Hogwarts and they said...they said they had wanted to beat it out of me and I… I am worried they might try again and I... I can't go back again. Hogwarts...I hate it and I thought about leaving before but I can't go back to the Dursleys is. Professor, I don't know what to do."**

**Flitwick’s magic spiked angrily wondering if this boy ever got a break from anyone. If everyone was just against him. It also better explained his meekness when he first arrived. "Harry, I am going to need a larger explanation then your guardians hate you if I am going to be able to do anything about it."**

**"I...I..."**

**Flitwick looked at him seriously, he needed the boy to outright say he was harmed in the home in order to be able to do anything about it, just suspicions did little. One of the flaws in the system. "I need you to trust me Harry."**

**"Everyone I've ever told called me a liar," Harry whispered. "It just made it worse. Telling always made it worse."**

**That made the situation even worse, to have reached out for help and turned away would be devastating to any child let alone an abused one who was likely punished for asking for help. "Trust me, have I ever caused you any reason not to Harry? I can help you. Just...tell me some of the things from your childhood that cause you distress and I will see how best to play this. Depending on their actions, it may mean I have to force them to sign over guardianship or if their actions are bad enough get it moved automatically to someone better."**

**Harrys eyes widened in shock, there was not an option there that forced him back to their home. He had said either way he’d get him out, whether by signing their rights away or getting him taken, he said nothing about him having to go to the house. "I...I...my bedroom," Harry said finally not knowing where to start. "They never gave me a real room. I just...I slept in the cupboard under the steps on a toddlers bed that was Dudley’s." Flitwick inhaled sharply. "Even though Dudley, that’s my cousin got two rooms, one for his broken toys and one for him and there was a guest room for Uncle Vernon’s sister when she visited. My primary school teacher called me a liar when I tried to tell her. I like the cupboard since no one could touch me but...but it was small and when they closed the vent it would get really dusty. Sometimes they'd lock me in for days and days and not let me out and not give me food...and it felt like I was going to die and I just..."**

**He was having trouble speaking and so Flitwick gave a slight prompt. As long as he got enough information, even with what was said he’d never be returned to that home. "How long would they tend to go without properly feeding you?"**

**"I...what’s properly?"**

**"A full plate of food," he said summoning an illusion of a plate full of food smaller then what he thought a child his age should be eating, if he had not gotten even this amount, three times a day it would be considered abuse.**

**Harry cringed in on himself, that was to him a large plate of food, he couldn’t remember ever being given that much, "I don't usually get a full plate. Sometimes I get a scoop of eggs if they are in a good mood but normally its whatever’s left over. They don't really like me eating with the family and my cousin...he eats a lot so there’s never much left over."**

**To Flitwick, that explained the boys small size. Something that was so unlike his parents. He should have suspected, a part of him did but with the abuse he suffered at the school, it was hard to see what trauma was from his home compared to what was from the other students. "I see, and how often did they make you go a full day without eating."**

**"Maybe twice a week, if I didn't get my chores done or did better than Dudley on a test or did something freakish I wasn't allowed to eat," he admitted embarrassed to admit it but the professor was the one he felt safest talking to. "Or if they got a note home from school complaining about me not having a lunch or if the teachers got mad at me for fighting or well...getting beat up. Or when something went bad at uncle Vernon’s work it was my fault since I'm a freak."**

**That was a lot of reasons to have food withheld and the professor felt sick seeing how easily he called himself a freak. "I see, so they often withheld food for any imagined slight..."**

**"I...they had reasons but...I really like knowing where the kitchens are here cause If I'm hungry I can eat but at the Dursleys, if they find out I'm stealing food they'd kill me." There was slight panic in his voice at the very idea of taking food without permission from them.**

**"Okay Mr. Potter, has either your aunt or uncle ever physically caused you harm? Beat you with their hands or objects, shook you roughly, slapped you..."**

**Harry nodded hiding behind his bangs, "Harry, I need to know which they did." Verbal answers was all that the aurors would accept.**

**"All of it," he admitted his voice even quieter then normal.**

**"Have they ever broken anything, your arm, leg..."**

**Harry nodded again, "I... Uncle Vernon liked to twist my arm and sometimes wouldn't stop till he heard the snap and then he'd just laugh."**

**"And objects, what sort of things did they tend to hit you with," Flitwick asked horrified by everything he had already revealed but he steeled his emotions, his students wellbeing was more important right now.**

**"Aunt petunia liked hitting me with the frying pan if...if I burnt breakfast or didn't make it fast enough and Uncle Vernon would whip me with his belt or rope."**

**"Alright Mr. Potter, I can promise you that you will not be returning," Flitwick stated without hesitation. That was all he needed to know. That had well passed the line into abuse.**

**Harry let out a breath he had not known he was holding. "R-really?"**

**"Mr. Potter, I'm unsure of whom you have told in the past, but they were wrong not to remove you immediately," Flitwick said. "Your cousin, what is he like?" Flitwick knew the Dursleys would be getting prison time but he needed to know if there was another child in an abusive situation."**

**"He hates me," Harry said. "He is worse than the bullies here?"**

**"In what way?"**

**"In kindergarten, he made up a game called Harry hunting, where he got all the students to chase after me and beat me up," Harry admitted. "Professor, why can I not fit in anywhere? Everywhere I go, people seem to hate me. What do I keep doing wrong?"**

**'Nothing, you do absolutely nothing wrong," he stated wishing things were easier for the young boy. It didn’t seem fair that he had nowhere to escape to. “Its everyone else that is wrong."**

**"There must be something wrong with my, my only living relatives hate me, everyone at both my schools," Harry protested disagreeing, after all, the only thing that seemed to be the problem with him. Other people fit in but it seemed like no one at all liked or accepted him, so he must have been doing something wrong. "Muggle and magic. It’s got to be me that’s wrong. All I've ever wanted was a family or friends and I just make a mess of everything. I just don't know what to do professor."**

**"You did what you should," Flitwick stated wanting to assure him of one thing. "You trusted me. That day on the astronomy tower and here today. Now let me prove to you I am worthy of that trust Harry. You have done nothing wrong and someday; the world will see you for who you are. You will have friends and a family. Anything you wish. Just give it time. Today however, I believe I have muggles to deal with. You will likely be asked to speak to an auror but I think I know of some individuals who might be willing to take custody of you. I cannot as your teacher, a conflict of interest but your father may have been the last of the Potter’s but his mother has living family, they have many friends who would likely be willing to take you in."**

**"I really don't have to go back," Harry asked hopeful since it sounded too good to be true**

**"I will do all in my power to protect you Harry."**

**He went around the table hugging the small professor relieved that he had come and told him. It was like a large weight was lifted off his shoulders. He didn’t have to go back. He would be safe. At least safer. "Thank you."**

**Flitwick returned the hug as the boy ran off. First he went to Amelia Bones demanding a meeting for an abused student, second he began going through people who he personally could trust to protect the child. He'd give that boy the life he deserved or die trying.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HHH**

**Flitwick explained to the head of the DLME the situation and she looked disgusted by anyone doing such horrible things to a child. She had done a brief investigation at the house and gotten more proof then what she would need. "We will need his statements for records but just...we saw his old room when we investigated," Amelia Bones stated. "And hearing the poison from his uncle’s tongue,” she scowled at the very thought of that fowl man. “No child will ever be in there reach again. We are letting it go with the muggle police. They've already been arrested, we've shared the information that he gave you, but they admitted to most of it. Apparently to them it is what a 'freak' deserved. Do you have guardians in mind for him? If not, I'd even be willing to offer my own home."**

**While he appreciated the offer, he knew it would not work out. She had been someone he had considered as one of the possibilities knowing she was fairly close to the Potters at some point, working with James. It wasn’t an option though. It wasn’t the sort of home Harry would need. He needed to be someone’s priority and to be safe from bullies. Not shoved in the home where he would be treated cruelling by one of the residents. He had full faith in Amelia but she did not live alone. "That would never work out," Flitwick said. "You have custody of your niece."**

**"And I am sure Susan would be happy to welcome her classmate,” She offered since Susan had always wanted siblings but with her parent’s deaths and Amelia being married to the job it was never an option. “How someone could be so cruel to James and Lily’s son I don’t understand."**

Tonks did not know what to expect as she was asked to come sit down, and both her parents looked so serious. They never looked this serious unless something had happened, or they were fairly mad at something. As far as Tonks knew nothing had happened and she hadn’t done anything lately to make a need for a family meeting. "Family meeting," Tonks asked confused, "This cannot be good, but I did not do anything this time. Promise."  
"It’s not about what you have or have not done," Andromeda returned. "It’s about a letter we received from Filius, you were fairly young but I assume you remember James and Lily Potter."  
"Course I do," she said as her hair went a limp brown at the reminder, there deaths had been hard on everyone. They were attacked for disagreeing with bills and for fighting back against the death eaters. Unfairly targeted and killed near the end of the war. They were such a problem to the death eaters, Voldemort himself took them out. "Why?"  
"And their son, do you remember him" Ted asked?  
She nodded again remembering the dark haired little boy she sometimes played with, he had been extremely young at the time, "course, Harry was an adorable baby. Why what’s this about?"  
"His guardians were found unfit," Andromeda stated. "And we were given custody of him. At least temporarily, right now it is on a trial basis over this summer though if we pass all the tests and he is happy here he will remain permanently."  
Unfit was the word that caught her attention. As an auror trainee, a parent being found unfit implied abusive. It took a lot to get a child taken from their legal guardians. "Unfit how unfit." Tonks asked.   
"Let;s just say, his guardians were the sort of muggles that supported my parents views," Andromeda said. "He is...jumpy, quiet, meek...fragile. Not only was he abused and bullied in the muggle world but the students at Hogwarts are extremely cruel to him and bully him relentlessly. I am telling you this so you understand if he’s uneasy here."  
Tonks hair was now white as was she, her entire body having lost all color in her shock. The sweet little boy she use to play with abused and bullied, it was horrible to hear. "Thats...how bad?"  
"Severely," Ted said. "Remember when I explained to you why you've never met my grandfather."  
As a young girl she had wondered why she didn’t have grandparents and had been told of the abuse her father had suffered and her mother’s disownment. It had scared her at the time, to think someone could hurt their child. As she got older, she asked more questions and found out that the abuse her father had suffered had been worse then she imagined. "That severely," she asked horrified.  
"Worse," ted said. "Because they knew what he was and wished to beat it out of him. He needs a family..."  
Tonks nodded quickly, "Well he’s got one and if anyone try’s anything I will show them just what Mad eye has taught me," She returned darkly. "It’s about time you finally got me a little brother. I thought I was going to have to wait forever. Least I got a couple years to enjoy it AND I get to skip out on dirty diapers and all night crying fits."  
They gave her pleased smiles glad she had taken so well to the announcement. They knew she would, but they were glad to hear it as well and were being proven correct in their assumption. They told her what little they knew of the boy and there plans to pick him up at kings cross. She promised to get the day off wanting to greet her new brother.

**Flitwick gave a bitter laugh he found everyone was able to be cruel to the child, "ask your niece how she acts to a little Ravenclaw first year by the name of Harry Potter. She won’t tell you but the Hufflepuff’s guilt tends to read on their faces. I've already taken over 50 points this year from her and her friends and given five detentions to them for cruelly bullying Mr. Potter. I will not put him somewhere he would not be wanted by everyone in the home."**

**Amelia looked at him shocked at the idea of her usually kind-hearted niece bullying anyone. She of course did not doubt the professor knowing him to be a fair man, but she could hardly believe it. "My Susan?"**

**"She is not the worst but does not stop calling him a freak or an idiot in classes. I've even bore witness to her shoving him down after class and mocking him when another student did the same. After coming from such an abusive home, he did not have much fight left. I should have suspected, but he entered Hogwarts very meek. Quiet. He is cruelly bullied more than most. He was so excited to learn like most of my Ravenclaws. But a member of the staff had taken to taking points from him, annoying his housemates who were angry he was so intelligent, the Gryffindor’s think he is too meek, the Slytherins target him because he is an easy victim. Then, the Hufflepuff’s seem to like having someone of their own to bully and he was already such an easy target, they chose him. The mediwitch could not see signs of abuse because that is all he faced at Hogwarts, students bullying him so badly he could not eat, broken bones, bruises, sprains, so many injuries that the scans are difficult to distinguish. No, I considered many people for guardianship of him, but most have children at Hogwarts and I will not allow him to go from one hell to another. What he needs is a safe spot and with your niece in your home, it is not one," Flitwick said cooly.**

**Kingsley Shacklebolt who was present went silent and pulled back slightly, knowing his boss did not abide bullies of any sort. "I will assure you I did not raise my niece to be a bully," she said angrily. "That will be taken out of her this summer or she will not be allowed back. Especially with the suffering that child has already lived through. No, you have my promise with that. Why were we not informed when our child has been harming another?"**

**"Is there a point in saying it to 90% of the Hogwarts students’ parents," Flitwick asked since the bullying was so extensive, taking points, writing home was pointless. It was just too many perpetrators. "Because if I wrote home to one students parent I'd have to write home to over a hundred and fifty of them minimum and that is only the worst offenders."**

**Amelia nodded, that was horrid to think about, but the professor was not prone to exaggerations. She’d be making her niece regret becoming a bully. “I will deal with her, who do you have in mind." As the boys current temporary guardian as his head of house, he could influence the decision. He had insisted on being involved and no one had any reason to not allow for it.**

**"Andromeda Tonks should be here soon," Flitwick stated.**

**It was not whom she was expecting to say, "She was once a Black," Amelia said.**

**That had been a concern he was expecting to be raised, he was sure that she had been refused in the past for that very reason. "Yes, and if you have not forgotten, so was Dorea," Flitwick returned. "Can we judge James mother for her nephew’s actions or a cousin for a cousin?"**

**"I do not judge, her daughter has recently begun training, just this past year. If she is willing to take custody and submit to check every two week for the first summer then it will be fine. I do know the women as well, we went to school together," Amelia said. "I will go to him in a few weeks to get a more formal statement. Once he is settled. We have enough for now."**

**Flitwick nodded as she left and not long later Andromeda and Ted both floo'd in having been invited for a meeting. There was not long left to the school year and he wanted to be able to assure the boy he had a home to go to. "Professor Flitwick, your letter, was confusing," Andromeda stated after the initial greetings between them. "What’s this about James son needing a new home?"**

**"Please, have a seat," Flitwick requested getting straight to business, "As you likely know, James son Harry started at Hogwarts this year."**

**They nodded having known he was due to start. "Yes, we remember," Andromeda said. "We also remember being refused custody and the boy being shipped off to other family after death eaters killed his family. Why are we here now?"**

**"A week and a half ago, Harry came to me asking not to be sent back home," Flitwick stated. "He told me of unimaginable abuse in the home. I of course contacted the aurors and they investigated and found his home unfit which puts us in an awkward position of finding him further placement. He trusts me to ensure he goes to a good home and I am unwilling to take any chance of betraying that trust. It took a lot for him to come to me.'**

**Their eyes widened slightly in horror at the suggestion of James and Lily’s young child being abused. "I see, and we are here I am guessing as one of your choices."**

**"as our only choice," Flitwick stated since it was horrendous to say but truthfully, they were the mans only choice. The only people he could bring himself to trust to take custody of the boy.**

**"James and Lily were popular, they had many friends..." Ted said wondering why on earth they would be the only choice. They were more then willing to take him, but they didn’t understand how that could be.**

**"Amelia bones is one, I can name many others, many others with children at Hogwarts and I will not place him in another home to be abused and bullied whether it’s by parents or the kids. The majority of the school goes out of their way to torture him and make his life miserable, he is not to go to a home with another child near his age," Flitwick stated. If there was a child, he could not guarantee that they would not choose to bully him out of jealousy or even just because they could. He couldn’t take the risk.**

**Andromeda got a dark look on her face at his statement, he had described the boys treatment as torture. "Perhaps explain from the beginning."**

**And so Flitwick did, he explained the bullying and Harrys desperate plea in order to ensure that they understood what they were facing. "We will definitely without a doubt take custody of him," Ted stated not even having to look at his wife. “Our daughter is full grown, but she would be more then accepting of it. will he be okay with it however."**

**"He asked me a question I could not give him an answer to. If he'd ever have friends or family. I think he's desperate for anyone who treats him well. He has had no escape from abuse since his parents died. Not at school or home. He will be frightened yes, but I believe he will trust my judgement. It will take time but I think he will do well in your care. Nymphadora was always a bright happy child. You raised her well."**

**"Beyond the fact that he is one of your claws," Andromeda started since he seemed oddly invested in James son, “what is your interest in the boy?"**

**"I've become his dueling sponsor. I have no doubt, despite appearances he will become a force to be reckoned with."**

**"You chose an apprentice," Andromeda said shocked since his reputation was known by everyone.**

**"Aye, he’s a good lad. he just needs a chance for others to see it."**

**There was a knock a slight hesitant knock on the door. "Come in," Flitwick said seeing the very child they were speaking about.**

**"S-s-sorry to disturb you professor, b-b-but I can't get in the common room and I w-was going through the back way," he said looking at his feet realizing that he had interrupted a meeting.**

**"No harm done lad. Actually, these are some people I would like you to meet," Flitwick said since they had agreed to take him in.**

**Both Tonks’s took in the young boys appearance shocked. Both James and Lily were vibrant, loud happy as both children and adults. Forces to be reckoned with in every day appearances. Not meek and... broken as this boy seemed to be.**

**He glanced up through his hair curiously about why the professor would want him to meet the adults present, he didn’t recognize either of them. Were they the aurors he had said would want to speak with him? "Harry, this is Andromeda and Edward Tonks, they knew your parents and have agreed to take custody of you. If of course you'd be willing. Your grandmother on your father’s side was related to Andromedas family, though distantly. I believe she would be a cousin though second or third if I am correct. Distantly related."**

**He bit his lip nervously but before he could see anything, the couple chose to take over. "You look like your parents lad," Ted stated gently. "Your father’s messy hair and if I am not mistaken, the same habit as your mother did of gnawing on your lip when nervous."**

**His eyes lit up slightly at that information, amazed to know he shared such a trait with his mother and that these people really knew his parents. "Sh...she really..."**

**"Yes she did," he chuckled before getting serious. "look, you don't know us from a hole in the head but we tried for custody of you when your parents first died. I believe we have a lot in common."**

**"How."**

**"Well, I am a muggleborn," Ted stated wanting him to understand that he wasn’t alone and that they could truly understand. "And I remember what it’s like having relatives who think there is something wrong with you because you’re a wizard. I to this day do not talk to my father and my daughter has never met him."**

**Harry looked at him surprised, as did Flitwick who had not known this fact. "W-what?"**

**"Hmm, did you even know magic existed."**

**Harry shook his head, "N-no sir."**

**"Neither did I," Ted stated. "And it terrified me. How could I be blamed for the weird things that happened when I didn't understand. But it happened near me always, so people assumed it was me. Terrifying right?"**

**Harry nodded since it really had been scary for strange things to happen. "My dad was a religious man. Thought that I had the demon in me," Ted stated. "Even once he knew I was a wizard he never really understood. I get it, I do. Hogwarts was my escape but from what we've heard it is not a very good one for you is it?"**

**Harry shrugged not sure how to answer the mans question, "I...I don't know. I like P-professor Flitwick."**

**"You know, my daughter has been bugging us for 16 years for a younger brother," Ted stated. "Since she learnt what one was when she was three. I think she'd like you. She is 18 now so she doesn't go to school here anymore. Graduated last year. She was interested in dueling but...well lacked the coordination for it. Do you like dueling." Ted thought he would appreciate the common ground as he did seem to relax slightly in there presence the longer he was there.**

**Harry nodded quickly, "its brilliant," he breathed out sounding more alive than before.**

**Ted tapped his larger stomach, "it has been quite a few years since I fit into my old dueling robes but I still love the sport. It is a rush, I was never the best at using a staff, my talents were with spells."**

**"Both are brilliant," he offered meekly now more interested in them. To him, duelers were relatively safe. The other students who dueled were the only ones who were nice to him not to mention professor Flitwick.**

**"I think I still have my old dueling sets, basement has a nice surface for dueling," Ted offered. “Plus, we have a couple bedrooms that you can pick from. If you’re interested. We wouldn't be here if Filius here did not trust us to take good care of you, but the choice is yours."**

**"Y-you'd r-really want me," Harry asked looking up at him.**

**Andromeda was the one who answered, "We would not be offering if we did not," Andromeda returned remembering why she loved her husband so much, he always seemed to know the right things to say. "If you don't like it, we can always find another option for you but I think you would like it with us."**

**"I-I w-would like that," he said hesitantly. "Th-thank you."**

**"No thank you for accepting," Ted returned causing Harry to look at him surprised. "I've always wanted a son."**

**Harry was taken back but felt a grin light up his face slightly. Flitwick realized now he was making the right choice. He had known they would be a safe choice but now they just proved to him they were the right one. It took a lot to make Harry smile especially to near strangers. "So if it’s okay with you, we'd pick you up at kings cross," Ted asked.**

**Harry nodded thanking them before slipping back though the back entry.**

**"I'll have to de-hex the portrait, again," Flitwick said but he couldn't help but grinning. "I now know I chose wisely. He’s already very taken with you."**

**“We will take care of him,” Ted promised seriously. “We promise you he will be well cared for Filius.”**

**“That was never my worry,” Flitwick said. “I knew you’d care for him. But I think he will be happy with you. Perhaps you’ll manage to bring him out of his shell a bit.”**

**“We will try,” Andromeda promised.**


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry about the formatting issues on last few chapters

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it does not belong to me. A much shorter chapter then the last. I hope you don’t mind.**

**HHHH**

**Harry left the train hesitantly realizing that he would be going into a situation he really knew nothing about. He was being taken into a home with strangers. Even though he had a relatively friendly meeting with them and Flitwick spoke highly of the family, it was still nerve racking. He did not have experience with anyone but Flitwick and a few of the duelers being overly nice. The last time he had thought he escaped a bad situation was when he entered Hogwarts and it didn’t really work out for him.**

**Still, he got off the train knowing he didn’t really have a choice. A part of him was just happy to be leaving Hogwarts even if it meant that he was walking into an unknown situation. Especially as he had even managed to gain a black eye on the train ride.**

**The Black eye was the first thing that Marcus Flint noticed when he spotted him. The much older student approached the kid who flinched back. Marcus ignored it used to the boys nervous demeanor over the last month of school. He just forced the kid to look up looking over the newest injury. "Nasty shiner." Harry shrugged. "Hex back...then they'd be too afraid to touch you," Flint said. "Cause not fighting back clearly isn’t helping."**

**Harry was knocked into and Marcus kept him from falling. "Th -thanks for the catch."**

**There was no further argument on the need for him to fight back. The older students always said that though they knew he wouldn’t lift his wand. "Need you to knock Pucey down a peg, bastards getting smug always winning," Marcus returned easily.**

**Any further conversation was interrupted as the Tonks’s spotted him. "Harry," Ted said making his way towards him.**

**Tonks skipped beside her father before tripping and Ted caught his daughter as his wife just shook her head. "H-hi," Harry said hesitantly.**

**His hesitance was ignored by the hyperactive auror trainee. "Ohhh you are so cute," Tonks squealed hugging him much to his absolute shock.**

**"NYMPHADORA," both her parents warned knowing their daughter could be overwhelming to them but to a small abused boy she’d likely be terrifying.**

**"What, he’s adorable. Come on Baby brother, we are going home, and I bet we can convince them to take us out for loads of sugar and nonsense."**

**Harrys eyes widened in shock at the fact that this person he had never met addressed him as baby brother. Before he could say anything, some of the others from the school came over. "Oy Potter," Adrian said reaching him. "You coming to the competition in two weeks’ time? I want another chance to duel you...and watch you kick Edmunds arse."**

**He glanced to Ted and Andromeda since before, he had just really needed Flitwicks permission, but he wasn’t sure if they would let him duel. "I...I d-dont know if I'm allowed."**

**"Of course, you are, we've already been writing to Filius to talk about you continuing training," Andromeda returned. "I believe he’s already signed you up."**

**Harry gave them a shy smile. "See you then kid," Adrian returned. "Maybe you will earn me a bit more money."**

**Marcus socked him in the shoulder. "See, smug," Marcus returned as the two walked away.**

**"they your friends," Tonks asked since she had seen he two Slytherins around and they were not usually that nice to anyone.**

**Harry shrugged still not really sure they were friends yet, "w-we are f-friendly but I don't think really friends...they are nice to m-me though."**

**"Awesome," she said as they left, and ted helped harry get his trunk. They did in fact stop for ice-cream shocking him as he was unused to being involved in a family outing. When they were finished, they went to their house, it was a fairly private two-story house. A bit unique in coloring but otherwise nothing really special but even just once entering, he found it felt more welcoming then the Dursleys. Mainly because there was no cupboard under the steps. He may have liked his old room because his uncle couldn’t fit inside but being shoved in there was never pleasant.**

**Ted led Harry upstairs levitating the boy’s trunk with them, "we set up this room for you," he said turning on the light.**

**Harry looked at the room shocked, first it was a real room, with a real bed and a nice one similar to the one he had at school. There was a dresser, a closet, a desk and a table beside his bed. Far more then he had been expecting. "It’s not much," Ted said. "We figured we would wait till you came home to decorate it. We will go shopping so you can fill it with things you'd like."**

**"It is perfect," Harry whispered amazed, already he was better off than at the Dursleys. He just hoped it remained like that. "thank you so much I love it."**

**It said something to the man how little he was expecting if the boy was so happy to have this. "We will decorate it better later."**

**& &&**

**Tonks came skipping into Harrys room knocking on the open door. He caught her as she fell. He had learnt almost on the first day that if there was something to trip over she would find it. "Thanks," she said fixing herself. "Come on Harry."**

**He looked at her confused but let her drag him down the steps to the living area where there was a pile of board games. He was hesitant about what that could mean. He recognized the games of course. Monopoly, Sorry, Trouble, The game of life, Pictionary, chess, checkers, cards, Harry could remember seeing his uncle go and play games with Dudley, family game night which they had bi weekly and he'd watch from his cupboard, the door open since they needed someone to get them snacks. He remembered looking so envious at them, wanting to take part but he wasn't allowed and got beat for daring to ask. Would it be the same here? The Tonks seemed too nice for that but he wasn’t always the best judge of character.**

**"I said ask him not drag him," Ted chuckled at his daughter’s enthusiasm. She never grew up. "Sorry about Dora, she’s a bit excitable."**

**"Its board game night," Tonks said happily not at all bothered by her father apologizing on her behalf. "Of course, he’s joining us. Right Harry. You get first pick of the board game."**

**"W-what," Harry asked surprised a little overwhelmed by the surprise situation.**

**"We are playing board games," Ted explained seeing just how overwhelmed he seemed to be. "We try to do it at least once a month if not more, as long as our schedules work out. During the summers when Dora came home we tried to make it once a week. We pick a game and get together as a family and play. Do you like board games?"**

**"I-I've never played," He admitted. "Th-the Dursleys n-never let me j-join g-game night," he admitted blushing slightly.**

**"Everyone plays here," Tonks offered. "Even mom and she despises playing board games most of the time. You know what’s the best part of being the youngest Harry? You always get first pick. Sometimes we get to play two or three games a night if there’s time. If you don't know the rules we will teach you. Dad had to teach mom because these are muggle games for the most part and she never played them growing up like we did."**

**Harry nodded as Andromeda joined them with snacks. He chose Trouble causing Tonks to grin happily, "I loved this game growing up," she offered her smile infectious as they all started playing, Harry won to his surprise. He expected them to be angry but they just congratulated him and Tonks chose Monopoly for the next game.**

**They made sure to offer him the food and remind him he could take whatever he wanted since they could tell he was still hesitant even though he had a constant smile on his face.**

**Over all, Harry was loving it. This was by far the greatest time of his life. Two weeks of family. Even if it ended he would be just be happy to have had the opportunity to see what it was really like. Tonks, seemed to go out of her way to do things with him, play board games and even kick a football between them (though she ended up falling more than not). During board game nights, they played everything from exploding snap to monopoly. Her dad as a muggleborn had a lot of muggle influences giving him the opportunity to do things he had not even been able to dream of doing as a child living at the Dursleys.**

**The Tonks of course noticed his hesitation, how he'd always look as if he was doing something wrong when he took a chocolate frog they offered or won a game but they just congratulated him and offered to play again. Knowing it would take more than two weeks to get him use to them. Still, two weeks was all it took for them to fall in love with the shy boy. They all hoped that he would like it with him since even after such a short time, they dreaded the thought of him ever leaving. He was very quickly becoming a large part of their family.**


	13. Chapter 13

**HHH**

**Harry was literally having the time of his life living with the Tonks. No one was there to bully or hurt him. They truly seemed to care which was something he was not use to. Now, to make the situation even more exciting, he got to take part in another dueling tournament one in which his new family were actually coming to cheer him on. He had someone besides professor Flitwick cheering for him.**

**This time, there were 24 people in the competition and it was run differently than the earlier competition. It was a medal competition with prizes for those who scored high.**

**Flitwick explained it to him as they met before the competition. There were technically two competitions. The staff duels and the magic duels. Each of the top three competitors in the competitions got a prize. 50 Galleons for first, 25 galleons for second, 15 galleons for third, as well as medals similar to those he recognized from primary school, gold silver and bronze though they were almost like coins on a chain. ruins engraved around them.**

**Something else that made this competition different was that it was a knockout competition. You dueled but if you lost you were out of the competition. The competition would have a round with 12 pairs, then 6 pairs and then the final three would all duel each other and would be judged on victories as well as skill levels meaning there would be four duels for the top group. He only hoped he did not get knocked out the first round.**

**Flitwick led him into the grounds where the others were waiting and he was greeted by those he knew from Hogwarts. "Nervous," Cedrick asked the first person to say anything besides hello.**

**Harry glanced up towards his new guardians before nodding. He wanted to make them proud of him. They took time out of there busy schedules to see him compete and he wanted to make them proud. "Just like the other one," Pucey returned. “Just better odds. I have to say, 50 galleons is a really nice prize even amongst the wealthier families. Medals are nice too. Plus, you have to place top three in each section in one of the next three summer medal comps to get a place in the end of summer tournament."**

**All of them got excited by the mention of that, "Heard the prize this year was actually 500 galleons for first," Cedrick stated. "that’s more than some people make in two months."**

**Harry tried to remember what he knew of galleons; 1 galleon was about seven pounds meaning that would be about 3,500 pounds. A lot of money for anyone let alone a person still in Hogwarts. He had known there would be prizes but he had not known that they would be so high.**

**All too soon, they began the competition and Harry was actually called first, along with a third year boy he had not met in the previous competition. As soon as his name was called, many from the crowd cheered for him. He was clearly a crowd favorite, but he could also hear Tonks voice going above them, shouting a 'go Harry'. The other boy looked at him as if he was insane to have been in on the competition and had no chance at all of winning.**

**Harry however, just took him on and fought his hardest, taking the boy by surprise and knocking him out of the competition after a four minute duel.**

**In the crowd, Tonks gaped shocked, that was not the same boy who had been in there house the last two weeks. He was skilled, practically dancing on the dueling platform. People who had never seen him duel were left gaping.**

**"Wow," Tonks said shocked. "He’s...merlin’s tits."**

**Flitwick chuckled clapping for his student. "Impressive isn’t he, I'd take credit but it’s all him. He is both naturally talented and driven. I have no doubt he will beat my record for world competitions someday. Perhaps even beat the current record holder of five wins."**

**The Tonks were left slightly in awe, they of course knew he dueled but to be that good at it was a surprise. "I know you said he could duel but...wow," Ted returned.**

**"He lights up when he duels," Flitwick said still very proud of the child he had chosen to teach. "He is a different child when he is on the platform. Its where he can let loose and be himself. Fight and not worry about consequences. It is amazing to see."**

**Andromeda just settled back remembering one other she used to watch duel, her cousin who came alive on a dueling field. It was like watching him once again light up on the field, even if the comparison made her uneasy with his betrayal.**

**Harry won the second competition for staff dueling as well much to his glee. Finally, he just relaxed, this was where he belonged. He fit. something he was good at and he knew it. He went up against Endric for the third round knocking him out but he just grinned good naturedly. "You’re not bad Potter," he decided.**

**Harry gave him a shy smile. "Well done kid, top three," Carista Nott said. "Do me a favor, kick Adrian and Edmunds ass. Adrian’s too smug for getting me out."**

**"Will try," he offered her getting a grin in return.**

**Adrian beat Edmund as did Harry meaning it was just one more duel, Adrian and Harry. Both moved swiftly, evenly matching strike for strike.**

**Finally, Harry sent a blast with his staff sending Adrian flying in one direction and his staff in another. Everyone looked shocked at the pure power behind it. The match was called to an end as Adrian cringed calling out. Harry went to him as did another judge to heal his broken foot.**

**"You've gotten better," Adrian decided not at all bothered by having the kid out duel him even with the age difference. "You definitely deserve that win. Damn kid you got power. I am so kicking your ass in wand duels though."**

**Harry smiled knowing it was in good fun. Harry to his own shock made it to the final round of the wand duels as well. He knew he was weaker in wand dueling but luckily he still managed to get into the final competition which went by quickly. After the duelists were healed, the judges called the ranks for each competition.**

**"Our medal winners in staff duels," The judge stated as the room watched silently. "Third place, Edmund Octoven age 14,” he went forward and took his medal standing on the platform. Adrian gave Harry a grin as he was called for second place. Finally, Harrys name was called for first. He had known he had won the medal, but it was still a surprise to him. He couldn’t believe he had managed to place. Next came the Wand duels, and he took his third-place medal, while Carista took second and Adrian first.**

**Harry made his way to the Tonks’s though Tonks nearly knocked him over with a hug. "Well done kid, you kicked arse. Bloody brilliant."**

**Harry blushed as she roughled his hair. "well done Harry," Andromeda said impressed. "You are a very talented duelist."**

**He blushed even more, unused to any praise. "Thank you."**

**"Really well-done Harry," Ted said copying his daughter by roughling the boy’s messy hair. After an initial flinch at the touch, Harry couldn’t help but grin. "I think this means that we should all go to a celebratory meal. What do you think?"**

**Harry looked surprised by the offer, unsure whether or not he heard the man correctly, "w-what..."**

**"You did brilliantly, you deserve a treat," he returned. "Whenever Dora did well on exams or in activities, we went on a celebratory meal. Go out to eat, lots of ice-cream. You definitely deserve something special. You worked hard for today. Filius here can join us."**

**"There’s this new restaurant in muggle London. Bit fancy but have the best pie and ice-cream," Tonks offered him seeing as he was still looking slightly overwhelmed by the idea. "Dads treating us. Smile, nod and come have fun. I bet I can out eat you in ice-cream. It’s all you can eat."**

**Harry smiled up at her as they went home quickly, changed and then went out. Harry was amazed since he had heard all of the places the Dursleys had gone out to. His cousin liked to brag about it, but he'd never been to eat anywhere but the leaky cauldron with Hagrid and Flitwick or to the ice-cream shop with Hagrid before school and the Tonks on the way home. This was a real family dinner, one he was part of. He thanked everything that Professor Flitwick found him on the astronomy tower and taught him to duel, gave him a family. It all seemed too good to be true.**

*******

**Harry was left once again, both overwhelmed and shocked when he saw a picture on the wall. It was just sitting there, beside Doras graduation photos and a number of others of the metamorphous throughout the year. On the wall was a picture of him getting his dueling medals. He had never had a picture of himself before. The Dursleys had never ordered school photos or let him take part in family events so he had never seen a picture of himself framed let alone placed on the wall.**

**Ted had come down behind Harry and saw him looking at the wall, "You okay Harry."**

**"I...you put up a picture of me," he whispered amazed. "Wh...why?"**

**It worried Ted slightly that the boy was so surprised. He wondered if he thought this was only a temporary placement. He couldn’t understand why the boy was so surprised to have such an event marked and framed but he also knew that he was badly abused and wondered if this was connected to his previous home. "Your part of the family now," Ted offered him. "That means your pictures go on the wall, and in the photo albums."**

**Family. He was part of the family. Ted had said it so easily, but Harry could hardly let himself believe it. "No one ever...the Dursleys never put a picture of me up. They...they didn't want the reminder I was there," Harry said in a small voice. Suddenly overwhelmed by the life that was so different then what he was used to. "Wh...why are you all so nice to me? You gave me a real room and even helped me decorate it. You play games. You came to my dueling competition. You took me to dinner. You kick a football with me and, and you put up pictures of me and..."**

**Ted crouched down, so he was closer in height to the young boy needing for him to understand that. "Harry, that’s what a family does," Ted stated. "This is what a family does."**

**"w-why do you w-want someone like me in your family," he asked since it was a lot to take in for a boy who knew nothing but abuse and ridicule. To suddenly have what he had always wanted was almost too much for him.**

**"Because you deserve a family that loves you," Ted said. "Because you did not deserve what the Dursleys did to you. Because every child deserves to have a family that cares for them and we are happy to have you in ours. Because you belong with us."**

**Harry broke down crying and Ted just pulled him into a hug comforting him. Not much else could be said about the situation. Ted could only hope that Harry would some day believe his words and Harry could only hope they were true.**


	14. Chapter 14

**HHH**

**Harry looked nurvous, he had been warned the day before of two aurors impending arrival. He didn't want to talk about the Dursleys, it was over. he was free of them. He didn't want to hear them judge whether the Tonks were good guardians for him > He never wanted to leave since this was the best month of his life. He loved every moment of it. It was the happiest he had ever been.**

**They were even all planning on going to his next competition in two days. Making another family day about it. A family day. one that involved him.**

**He didn't want to go through this. But Andromeda promised to stay with him the entire time which made it a bit better. "Hello, you must be Harry," Amelia said gently. "I'm Amlia Bones."**

**Bones...he recognised the last name and wondered if she was related to Susan. he pailed slightly at her name and shied back, something both aurors noticed. "I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, you know, Tonks has tallked aboutnothing but her new kid brother."**

**Harry perked up slightly showing none of the same unease as he did with Amelia who remembered all too clearly what Flitwick had said about her neices actions and wondered if that was the cause. "Y-you know D-dora."**

**"yes, shes in auror trainnig," Kingsley said. "Shes to be my partner when she finishes in two months time so we've done some basic training. I heard you were quite the duellist."**

**He blushed slightly shrugging. "I l-like it."**

**"First and third, I believe she said," he said said impressed, though it was also to put him more at ease. Very well done for only being eleven. Most don't place till second or third year. So you like Duelling?"**

**Harry nodded still looking at his feet thuogh he smiled slightly. "its the best feeling," he whispered barely able to be heard.**

**"I agree," he said as they all had a seat. "We will try to keep this short so you can get back to what you were doing. I believe you have another competition to prepare for. When is that?"**

**"Two days," he said quietly.**

**Kingsley nodded. "So how do you like living with the Tonks?"**

**Harry smiled hesitantly, "They are amazing."**

**"What sort of things do you like doing with them," Amelia asked and he once again stuttered nurvously. She looked to Kingsley silently asking him to do the interview. They thought he'd be better wih a women present but clearly her neices actionsw ere harsher then she had known.**

**"I know Tonks is a but clumsy but shes descent on a broom, do you ever fly with them...or play games."**

**"Board games," he offered. "We have family game night every friday night and its brillaint. They let me choose the first game since I;m the youngest and they don'te ven get mad when I win or if I don't know how to lpay."**

**"whats your favortie board game," he asked.**

**"I like them all," he admitted. "The...The dursleys never let me play with them. I've always wanted to though and they got a whole bunch and we've not played them all yet but Dora said she'd promise to try to play each one with me at least once before I go back to school."**

**"Thats nice, so you never got to play with the Dursleys, did they not play board games?"**

**"Every two weeks," he said sadly. "They'd get really mad if I asked to play."**

**"I assume they got mad a lot," Kingsley said.**

**Harry nodded, "What would you do while they played?"**

**"Sit in my cubbert and get them snacks and drinks whenever they wanted it," he admitted. The cruelty of the action, while not a beating was shocking. That in itself, forcing a young boy to watch them enjoy themselves but not be allowed to join in was cruel.**

**"I see, and when they got mad what would they do?"**

**He pailed and cringed back, "I...I..."**

**"Its okay Harry, they've already been arrested," Kingsley stated. "We are just here to get as more formal statement and see how things are working out for you living here okay. You can tell us everything you told flitwick."**

**"They...they'd yell, a lot, I'd not always know what they were mad at but it was my fault and...I don't think it was really my fault all the time but...they'd yell, and hit me, lock me in the cubbert with no food or give me even more chores then they usually did."**

**"What sort of chores did you do on an average day?"**

**"I made breakfest, did the dishes, made dudleys lunch adn snacks for school, clean his room, go to school but when I was home I'd have to shovel snow or mow the lawn, do the gardening, tidey the house, sweep and scrub the floors, do the laundry, make dinner, clean up after dinner, once a week I'd have to wash the car, clean the windows, shine the silver every two days, clean Dudleys room probably twice cause he was always messing it up."**

**That was a lot for an adult let alone a young boy. "Thats a lot," Kingsley said as Harry shrugged. "What do you have to do here?"**

**Harry smiled slightly, "Clean my room but I have a real room and they even helped me decorate it and I have to help set the table for supper and clean up the board games with Dora."**

**"Thats a much more reasonale list of chores for an 11 year old," Kingsley agreed. "What would happen if you didn't finish?"**

**"they'd get mad," Harry admitted cringeing again. Not likeing to remember. "If I didn't do everything perfectly i wasn't allowed to eat or Uncle Vernan w-would whip me w-with the belt for not earning my k-keep and being a burden."**

**"What would your aunt do?"**

**"Shed watch, or she'd make a list of things I do wrong to tell vernan so he could punish me when he got home. Sometimes she'd hit me with the frying pan if i messed up the food...if I really messed up like burning dudleys bacon she'd...she'd sometimes splash me with the grease or put my arm on the stove burner."**

**Andromeda let in a sharp gasp at that fact. "I didn't mean to make it wrong but the stove was too high and...there were so many things going on on it and I couldn't reach properly and..."**

**"It is not your fault, Harry your too young even now to use a stove," Andromeda stated. "I barely let dora use the stove thuogh thats more because shes clumsy. No its too dangerous for a child to use the stove, it wasn't your fault."**

**Harry looked at her not entirely believing it. "Okay, if you get in trouble here, what happens," Kingsley asked.**

**Harry looked uneasy, "I...UI donno," he admitted. "I've not done anything bad. They've not punished me for anything even when I fell and broke the glass and spilled milk everywhere. They just cleaned it up and said accidents happened...they didn't even yell."**

**"Well, thats no surprise with Tonks as there daughter," Kingsley teased. "The girl trips over thin air. I'm sure they are fairly use to accidents. So you like livng here. Anything you don't like?"**

**He shook is head, "its the best place I've ever been," he admitted.**

**"Well then, I believe we've got enough here to make sure you stay here for a very long time," Kingsley said.**

**Harry lit up, "I can really stay."**

**"Of course, besides, I think tonks would kill us if we tried to take away her kid brother," Kingsley returned lightly. "You seem happy here. You deserve some happy. As long as you like living here, then you will."**

**"Thank you," he said greatfully.**

**"They'd have to go thruogh all of us to take you away," Andromeda whispered in his ear hugging him tightly. "Your ours now."**

**"You know, there are a lot of very cool wizard things you can do that you've probably not ever tried," Kingsley stated.**

**Harry looked to him confused. "What do you mean?"**

**"Theres quidditch matches, and broom races, theres duelling but there is also theatres and even dances and things, I bet Dora can't wait to show you them all," Kingsley said. "Is there anything you want to see or do now that you have a real family?"**

**"I donno," Harry admitted. "I do get to see all sorts of new things here, living in a magic household is brilliant."**

**"I bet it is," Kingsley said trying to build a bit of a rapport for future visits. "do you miss anything about the muggle world?"**

**Harry shook his head, "Not really. Ted plays footy with me which is really neat. ANd they got muggle bord games and things too so...its like the best of both worlds."**

**"I'm glad your happy here lad," KIngsley said.**


	15. Chapter 15

**HHH**

**Harry could not believe how his summer was turning out. It was far beyond anything he had ever expected. He now had something that was resembling a family and it was an amazing feeling. He had Ted and Andromeda who were actually like parents and seemed to want him around. Then he had Nymphadora Tonks who was an amazing sister. He still had Professor Flitwick training him and was able to take part in dueling. It seemed that he had everything he could ever have dreamed of.**

**He was also doing fairly well in dueling. He managed to place second in both Wand and Staff dueling in his second competition. His third he did even better, he placed second in wand dueling but first in Staff dueling. Even better than winning was how excited his new family seemed to be for him. After each competition, they took him out and celebrated his wins. He was loving every second of his summer. He couldn't be happier, something the other duellists especially those from Hogwarts who had spent time with him had noticed. He seemed to always have a slight smile on his face. So much happier then he was though he still was shy and hesitant. He could even mostly forget the hell that school was.**

**Every day he seemed to be more and more surprised at just how good things were for him at the moment. Something he had never really expected was Nymphadora wanting to be his sister. It was even more shocking than having parents as she went out of her way to include him in everything.**

**One of the strangest experiences was when Tonks poked Harry in the shoulder long after he had been sent off to bed. "Harry, wake up," she whispered.**

**He rubbed his eyes startling slightly. His first instinct was to worry. Aunt Petunias wake ups were not as pleasant if he overslept. Then again, as he glanced around, he could tell it was still night time as no light peaked through his bedroom window. "Dora, what times it?"  
**

**"Time for ice cream," She said passing him his glasses. "Wakey, wakey kiddo, time to get up."  
** **He sat up even more confused than before. Ice cream? It was nighttime why would he get woken up for ice cream? "It is still dark out," he said confused.  
**

**She just grinned pulling him with her towards the kitchen, "You have not gotten the joy of brother-sister bonding yet," She declared brightly.  
**

**He blinked at her still not understanding, "bonding," he asked.  
**

**She pulled out a large tub of chocolate fudge ice cream. "Bonding," She agreed brightly pulling out two bowls.  
**

**He couldn't help the grin that lit up his face, he began to realize what she had been intending. Waking him up for ice cream but the concept was still foreign to him. "Icecream? Aren't we going to get into trouble?"  
**

**"It is brother-sister bonding," she said giving them both a giant bowl twice the size of a normal one. "You cannot get in trouble for brother-sister bonding." She handed him the chocolate syrup after coating her treat with it. He did the same slightly more hesitant but following her lead.  
**

**She pulled him outside into the grass and they sat in the backyard with there icecreams looking at the stars. They were silent for a few minutes only occasionally pointing out stars they knew the name of before Tonks began speaking. "So Harry, I seem to know very little about my new baby brother," she said taking a scoop full of the chocolate icecream. "So we are going to play a game."  
**

**"Wh-what type of game," He asked nervously, still unable to believe that this was happening.  
**

**"The game of questions. It is simple, I'll ask you a question, something I want to know about and then you can ask me," She decided. "Like whats your favorite book?"  
**

**He shrugged slightly but decided to go along with it. "Do you mean like a storybook or like a school book?"  
**

**"Storybook definitely, school books are boring."  
**

**"I liked Matilda, its a muggle book," he admitted after a moment of thinking about it. "I don't know any wizarding storybooks, What about you?"  
**

**"Hmmm, 'Pranks and Tricks," she declared though she intended to change the fact that he did not know any wizarding ones. There were a lot of fascinating wizarding storybooks just not at Hogwarts. "21 rules every trouble maker must follow.' I was a bit of a rebel in school. Still your turn."  
**

**He was still hesitant, growing up he wasn't allowed to ask questions and he did not want to upset his new sister so he decided to play it safe. "Um, what is your favorite color?"  
**

**"Depends on the day," she said her hair switching around. He watched in amazement as he did every time her hair changed. Magic was brilliant and he found her skill even more amazing than most. "Today I'm feeling green," she admitted as her hair finally stopped on bright eye-popping lime green. They spent the next hour looking at the stars, asking questions. The questions faded and Tonks began her impersonations of people and animals sending him into peals of laughter before they snuck back up to bed.  
**

**HHH  
**

**Tonks just got home from work and went to find her adorable new baby brother. She was hoping to get more time to hang out with him. It sucked spending so much time at the ministry when she finally got a little brother. She wanted to enjoy every moment she could before he went back to school. her parents pointed her into the back yard and she froze seeing him moving slowly, almost as a dance. She realized quickly he was doing physical training as it reminded her of some of the balancing exercises done in auror training. She did not expect to see the same training in an eleven-year-old boy.  
**

**It took her a few minutes to decide to interrupt him. She waited until she noticed a break in his movements. "Watcher Harry."  
**

**He turned slightly but managed to keep his balance despite his surprise, something that she was incredibly jealous of. There was no doubt in her mind she would have stumbled if she tried to do the same. "Dora," he said grinning. "How was work?"  
**

**"Long and boring, what are you doing? It looks like some of the training that we do at the auror force."  
**

**"Its called Aritinock or at least that's the goblin word for it," Harry said moving carefully. "It is sort of like tai chi and different martial arts but it is done both as physical exercise and to help better accessing your magical core. Master Flitwick taught me to help me work on my staff work since it makes drawing on my magic easier without a focus and helps with balance and things when I'm dueling."  
**

**Magical core. It was not something you expected someone his age to talk about or understand. She knew it was not first-year material. "Want to show me," She asked. "I could use some help with balance."  
**

**Harry grinned excited by the idea of teaching Dora something. After all, she had been so nice and accepting of him making sure to teach him the little things in life.  
**

**"It is all about using the focal points of your magical core," Harry said. "A mix of physical balance and strength, as well as magical. Have you ever meditated?"  
**

**"Yeah, they make us learn in auror training. It helps you learn control."  
**

**"Its a bit like that, while going through the motions, you need to clear your mind and focus on what you feel, your magic, your physical body," he said. "It is all about following your magic. Letting your magic show you how to move rather than demanding your magic move for you. Does that make sense."  
**

**"A bit."  
**

**"So you plant your feet. The beginning is always the same but it is after you get into the pattern, that you do what feels right," Harry said carefully showing her how to begin, move her arms and keep her feet balanced.  
**

**Andromeda watched out the window amused as her daughter tumbled a bit and Harry just helped her back up showing her how to do it without falling. How her daughter became so unbalanced and clumsy shed never know.  
**

**"It is amazing to see isn't it," Ted asked coming up behind her.  
**

**She glanced over to her husband. "What is?"  
**

**"How well he fits into our family. How confident he is growing. Just think, a month ago hed never have dared correct Dora and he is so at ease right now. It is amazing to see how well they are growing."  
**

**"My sentimental Hufflepuff," Andromeda laughed.  
**

**"Come now Dromy, you cannot say it is not good to see."  
**

**She just chuckled. "Why don't you call them in. Its time for supper."  
**

**"And you never know, it might help with our Doras balance."**

**She just laughed as she went to set the table and the two came running in.  
  
The unique training activity quickly became something that the two enjoyed doing daily. Tonks after awhile began to notice a slight reduction in her clumsy accidents which was amazing but even better, it was something she could do and get to know her new brother. Something that she noticed he felt more confident in and really enjoyed doing. Harry also leapt at the idea of sharing his favorite things with his new sister so it was a good bonding activity they both enjoyed.   
  
**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I do not own it. I hope you enjoy. This is a sort of continuation of the previous chapter.**

**Tonks shook Harry awake, He jumped slightly but quickly calmed when he realized it was her. He was getting used to her late-night wake me ups. "Dora," he asked rubbing his eyes tiredly. He was slightly surprised since she was dressed up as if to go out. Normally she just wore her pajamas. "What is going on?"**

**She grinned, "come on kid, we are sneaking out."**

**He sat up even more confused than when he had woken up. "What? Do you mean Ice cream? Why are you dressed up?"**

**"No not ice cream this time. We are going to sneak out."**

**"Why do you have to sneak out, you are of age," he asked.**

**"Because its more fun this way," Tonks returned easily. "And mum would never let me bring you this late at night."**

**Harry began realizing what she was saying and could not help but panic slightly. "Tonks what...but what?"**

**"We are sneaking out," she said wanting to laugh since he was adorable half asleep. "Your kinda slow when you're sleepy."**

**"I can't sneak out," he said horrified by the idea. "Andy and Ted will be so mad."**

**"Only if we get caught," she returned understanding why he was so scared of there anger but at the same time, he couldn't always live worrying about that. "I will be in trouble with you anyways. That is only if we get caught. I've done this a tone of times. Worst we will get is grounded. I promise."**

**Harry did not want to upset Tonks by disagreeing but grounding sounded horrible. He was beginning to realize that they would not hurt him like the Dursleys but at the same time, he had never actually gotten into trouble with them yet. "W-what is their groundings like?"**

**"No dessert," Tonks said. "A few extra chores like doing dishes. Um, dads majorly against spankings so you don't have to worry about that. You will get an 'I'm disappointed in you' lecture."**

**That almost scared him worse than potential physical punishments since they had done so much for him. He did not want to ruin that. "I don't want to di-disappoint them."**

**"Do you trust me," Tonks asked. "The talk is required but Mom will be glaring at dad for hiding laughs and making sure he does not remind her how she loved to sneak out of the house to meet him, they will get awkwardly kissy and we will be sent to our rooms to think about it."**

**Harry still looked uneasy about the idea but that explanation did sound a lot like his guardians. "I don't..."**

**Tonks realized that maybe she did not realize just how bad his previous guardians were since he shouldn't look that worried. She also realized that she did not know just how bad his previous guardians messed him up. A lot of his life before coming to live with them she was not informed about and she was beginning to wonder if she should ask more questions. Still, she knew he would enjoy tonight so she was not going to let him miss out on a great opportunity. "It is a necessary part of growing up," Tonks said. "There is a party in Ottery St. Catchpoole. Charlie, a friend of mine has gotten some fireworks."**

**Harry's eyes lit up at that word, "fireworks."**

**"Yeah fireworks," Tonks agreed seeing how excited he looked she knew hed agree. "Magical ones."**

**Harry looked hesitant, half wanting to follow her but also not wanting to get in trouble. "I..."**

**"They won't hurt you," Tonks said. "I promise you. They won't hit you or hex you or hurt you. Trust me. You can't live the rest of your life worrying about breaking the rules. That is no way to live. This way, once and for all, you will know whether or not they are good parents. I already know they are but you need evidence right. You'll have it. And fireworks, I've bet you've never seen them before."**

**Harry shook his head, it was something he had always wanted to see and he bet that magical ones would be even better then muggle. "No. Uncle Vernan got Dudley some for his birthday once and all the neighborhood kids came to watch but I got locked inside."**

**Tonks held her temper. How anyone let those people have a child she did not understand. "Really need to find that bastard in a nice, dark alley," Tonks returned. "Come on kid, get dressed quickly."**

**Harry got up before cringing. He still felt really bad about breaking the Tonk's trust. "Can we at least leave them a note s they don't worry," Harry asked.**

**"Alright," Tonks agreed writing it as he got dressed. If it made him feel better she would agree. She wanted him to enjoy the experience not stress over it. "I'm going to apparate you, it will feel really dizzy and make you a bit sick but it will get us there safely. It is uncomfortable but you don't have to worry. I am fully licensed."**

**He hesitated again, realizing he had something else to worry about. She said party, which meant other people. He did not have much luck meeting strangers and there was a fair chance some people from Hogwarts would be there. "Wh-who all will be there? Will there be a l-lot of people from Hogwarts."**

**She remembered mention of him being cruelly bullied but it was something else that was skimmed over. After this was all finished she would be asking her parents some questions. "It's going to be filled with people but anyone tries anything, I'm of age and will hex them myself."**

**He nodded taking her hand as they apparated from the house, just as Andromeda and Ted came out from where they were watching. "Nymphadora is even more trouble now that she is of age," Andromeda returned.**

**Ted however just laughed. They had heard them early on. His daughter never could sneak but they let her have the little rebellions. "Yes, but it was sweet of Harry to leave a note."**

**Andromeda could not disagree but it was no surprise to her that that was what her Hufflepuff husband would pick out of that. He was always quick to pick up on those things. "You are such a Hufflepuff."**

**"Come on dromeda, its fireworks, I'm jealous they didn't bring me along," Ted returned with a laugh. She just rolled her eyes at him but he pulled her into a hug. "Besides, we have the house to ourselves for the next few hours."**

**++++**

**They landed in a field and Tonks led them to another with about thirty people from ten and eleven years old to in their twenties, people from all houses at school as well. It was rather an odd group of people to be all gathered together. "Tonks," a redhead said pleased to see her. "Surprised you could make it, I've not seen you since I came home. Who is the kid?"**

**"This is my brother Harry," She said her hair lighting up happily. "Took mom and dad long enough but they finally got me a brother."**

**Harry loved being introduced as her brother as if she was happy to claim a relation to him. "Hey kid," Charlie said nodding though he was a bit confused at the fact that Tonks all of a sudden had a brother. He would ask later in a more private setting how that came to be. "I'm Charlie Weasley. I also think it is not fair she got to skip the diapers and 2 am feedings."**

**His eyes widened slightly, panicked at the Weasley portion of his name as he shied in on himself a bit more. "Hey, that's not fair, I wake him up at 2 am and we pig out on ice cream," Tonks returned cheerfully. "That counts. Diapers are yuck."**

**Any worries about the Weasley's faded a bit when he heard his name being called. "Potter," Adrian said seeing him. "Wasn't expecting you here."**

**"Hey Pucey," he said slightly relieved to see a friendly face. It was at least one person besides his sister who wouldn't be interested in hurting him.**

**"We were planning on inviting you but figured you'd rather avoid Weasleys," he said having known they were some of the worst in the tormenting of Harry at least the youngest. Harry cringed slightly before nodding. "But fuckin glad your here. We have had to put up with Gryffindor and puffs. Honestly," he said mockingly. "Least you are a claw, you're halfway respectable."**

**There were a few laughs and Harry realized many from dueling were there. "Hey, I can uninvite you," Cedrick challenged.**

**Instead of being bothered, Adrian just laughed at him. "You know you love me Diggory."**

**"I put up with you, there is a difference," He returned.**

**Their friendly banter was interrupted by a not so friendly voice. "Oy whats freak Potter doing here," Ronald Weasley said loudly and mockingly causing a few with him to snicker, Harry just looked at his feet but Tonks's hair turned as red as her face.**

**She stalked over to him a picture of anger and he flinched back scared, "What did you just call my brother you little worm," She demanded, pointing her wand at the edge of his nose as he swallowed turning white.**

**Harry grabbed her and pulled her back, "Dora," he said pushing down her wand. He was amazed at how she instantly jumped in to protect her, but he did not want her to get into trouble. "If you h-hex him y-you w-will get in trouble," he said softly. "Y-your an auror now."**

**"Harry, the rules of breaking rules is not to have any witnesses, scare them into submission so you are never caught," she said. "We really need to work on your rule-breaking. I mean rules..."**

**Ron gulped slightly since she looked ready to kill him, as did Charlie. "Ronald Bilius Weasley," Charlie growled unable to believe those words came out of his brother's mouth. How could he just so easily say something that horrible? Not to mention to Tonks's brother. "If I hear something like that come out of your mouth again I will send you home and you won't be allowed to remain here to watch the fireworks."**

**"Over him, he's a freak," Ron said as the twins facepalmed at his stupidity. Charlie was there easy-going big brother but if he said something, especially in that tone of voice, you would be stupid to ignore it. "Everyone knows it. No one likes him so why is he here."**

**"Now listen here you little freckled-faced brat," Tonks said angrily. Clearly, the bullying wasn't an exaggeration since he did not even hesitate to be rude to her brother. "Unless you want your wand shoved so far up your ass your spitting sparks, you will shut your little mouth and walk away. No one wants to hear you talk and if you weren't twelve years old I'd of already hexed you senseless."**

**Harry however just cringed a bit further by the 'no one wanted him here' though he was thankful for tonks still defending him. "Don't worry Tonks, I'm going to teach my idiot brother why he shouldn't open his mouth, your brother is more than welcome here," Charlie stated. "And my brother will be leaving him alone."**

**"I for one like him," Cedric said getting gapes from some of the people from his house and the other students. None of them were expecting him to support the school's freak.**

**"He is cool with me," Endric added. "For a claw."**

**"I like him more than you red," Carista Knott returned never one to ignore the chance to speak up.**

**Harry gaped shocked at there support. "And last I checked, we were on Diggory land," Cedric challenged him. "So you have no say at all Weasley. You were invited because fireworks are brilliant and we all pooled money together to get an awesome selection but you are free to leave. I will not abide by bullies on my property."**

**Charlie pulled Ron off by the ear, "Th-thanks," Harry said surprised.**

**Tonks ruffled Harry's hair, "I'm going to go eavesdrop on charlie reaming him out baby brother, are you okay if I leave you with them? Mom and dad will kill me if anything happens."**

**Harry nodded. They had never hurt him before and he was still just shocked that anyone would defend him.**

**"Brother," Cedric asked. "Since when does Tonks have a little brother?"**

**"I l-live w-w-with her and her p-parents. They were f-friends with my parents and th-they are m-my guardians c-currently."**

**None of them really knew how to take that. Especially Cedric who knew the other Hufflepuff. That was clearly a new arrangement which made them wonder what happened to the old one? "You just became ten levels of terrifying," Cedrick declared. "That girl is as scary as hell. She hexed someone so badly it took three teachers to pull her off him. One of the spells was a castration hex. Shes really cool though, your lucky to have her as a sister."**

**"Sh-shes brilliant, The b-best sister anyone c-could ask for," Harry said. Tonks who had overheard melted a bit more. No one would be allowed to hurt her baby brother.**

**Carista scoffed, "Typical Gryffindors not knowing when to shut up. Cedric's parents said he could have a party here, and everyone put together some fireworks. You do not act like that at another person's event. Clearly, he has no class. Are you going to the last competition of the summer?"**

**Harry nodded quickly, happy to be back on common ground with one of his favorite topics. "Yeah," he said.**

**"It is going to be bloody brilliant is what it is," Pucey said. "First-prize is higher then we thought, overall, 750 galleons, 500 for second, 250 for third, each category is 250 first, 100 second, 50 third. I mean...thats a bloody fortune for people our ages. That's a minimum. Rumors are it might be higher because they have some sponsors"**

**Even now knowing his family had left him a lot of money, Harry could not help but be amazed at that amount. It was a fortune for a competition. "D-d-do you know how many are competing?"**

**"There's twenty," Pucey stated. "They are the ones that placed in the other comps or are high enough ranked in the league overall. People from all over the UK. Ireland, England, Scotland. there are ten qualifiers, three for England and the other seven spread out. you have to take part in at least two, preferably more if possible and place at least once in staff and wandwork. The end number this year was 20. Not just our usuals a bit more varied. There's a couple I've never even dueled."**

**Harry soaked in the information. With everything going on, he had not had as much time to read up on dueling facts or talk with Master Flitwick. Any time they saw each other they focused on training. "I'm still pissed I never qualified but Edmund did," Endric admitted.**

**"Next year," Adrian returned.**

**He shrugged. He would not dwell on it clearly. "Yeah who all made it from the normal groups," Endric asked knowing Adrian always had all the facts.**

**"You had to place twice in these competitions, once in each type. We got Potter, Diggory, me," Adrian said. "Knott, Octoven, Tieren Adderson (2nd-year Durmstrange), Mitchel Micheals (3rd year), far as I know Potters the only first-year who made it that far. Seven of us, plus one other, can't remember who, then a couple from the competitions we weren't eligible for."**

**"It is going to be downright vicious," Carista said grinning. "I can't wait."**

**"W-will be interesting," Harry agreed. He was excited about the competition since he knew he had improved since the last time he took part in one. He wanted to see how he faired this time since he had been working really hard.**

**"Beyond interesting, scouts from all over the world go to these events looking to sponsor or claim a connection to new coming duelists," Adrian returned. "If you make a name early enough, in these competitions you can really get people to sponsor you when you are in the adult league. This is bigger than last year. Duellings coming back to interest more and more."**

**"M-m-maybe if th-they had a c-class at Ho-Hogwarts about dueling it w-w-would be m-more popular."**

**They were surprised to hear Harry offering his opinion. Usually, he just listened. It was a welcome change. Though he still had the nervous stutter they noticed came out more with larger groups near them. "Damn straight," Carista said. "But we don't even have a proper duel club. I know Marcus has made requests every year since his first and others have too but they never get around to making it. Flitwick will not teach it. No doubt, someone of his talents would be wasted with such a large group."**

**"M-most people at Hogwarts d-d-don't give him the r-r-respect he deserves," Harry stated. "Th-they j-just see him as s-s-some small b-but he is one of th-the best duelists in th-the world. B-bet no one really knows."**

**Not one of them was willing to deny just how great of a duelist Flitwick was. "Agreed," Adrian said. "I mean, to have someone of his capabilities as a professor at Hogwarts and not have him teaching dueling is depressing but I think a lot of the idiots would ignore his talent anyways. Even that fluffy french school Beauxbatons offers a dueling elective. England literally has some of the worst dueling selections. I know that I saw a competition in Bulgaria with almost 50 duellists in the under third-year and under group," Adrian said shaking his head. "I mean, we think its a big tournament when we get 24. I can't wait until next year since the competition is much larger."**

**They all stopped dueling talk to hang about. Chattering about other classes and what they had been up to during the summer. Harry listened in but chose not to talk much for now. He appreciated how they actually seemed to listen when he spoke though. He took the time to look around at the large groups of people. He saw Tonks was nearby keeping a watch on him while talking to the oldest redhead. He also after a moment noticed one girl off on her own hearing her go talk to the youngest Weasley, a girl who called her loony and walked away. Harry slipped away to approach her. "H-hi," he said gently not sure what caused him to seek her out. Perhaps it was how lonely she looked. He knew how that felt though suddenly he was realizing he had likely made a group of friends, it was still hard to accept.**

**She looked up at him sadly. "Hi,"**

**"What's wrong," he asked.**

**"My friend ginny doesn't want to be my friend anymore," She admitted. "She said that now that she is going to Hogwarts she doesn't need to be my friend because she will meet people who are normal and will make lots of friends that way so she doesn't need me anymore."**

**Harry felt like that would feel worse than having never had friends at all. To have your friend dump you so brutally. "That is not really nice of her," Harry said sitting down. "You can join us, I d-d-don't think th-they will m-mind if you s-sit with us."**

**She was slightly taken back by the request. "Really," She asked surprised.**

**Harry nodded, "yeah, and wh-when you st-start at Hogwarts I'm s-sure you w-will m-make l-lots of f-friends."**

**"Ronald called you a freak."**

**"He d-d-does that," Harry said blushing slightly at the blunt statement that did not feel like she was trying to be mean, just that she was stating a fact.**

**"He likes to call me Loony, he is not very nice."**

**Harry shook his head in full agreement, "N-no he is not."**

**"Will you be my first Hogwarts friend?"**

**The Blunt question caught Harry off guard and he wasn't sure how to respond. but then glancing over he saw a red-faced Ronald Weasley glaring at them. He did not want the other girl to be bullied by association. The other duelists were strong enough to defend themselves. He did not want to ruin her chances at Hogwarts before she could even start. "Y-you d-don't want t-t-to be my friend. P-people w-will hate you if you are."**

**"You do not choose friends on what other people think," she stated. "That's what my mama use to say. She said that you only find true friends every once and awhile. They are special. I don't think Ginny was my true friend."**

**Harry shook his head. "I d-d-don't think so either." He liked the sound of what she said though.**

**"So you don't mind me sitting with you for the fireworks. I really love them They are dozens of beautiful colors and shapes."**

**"I've n-never seen f-fireworks before," he admitted.**

**If it was possible, her wide blue eyes became even wider. "They are amazing. My mama used to love them. It was really nice of Cedric to invite me. Its almost like having friends."**

**Harry offered her his hand, "I'm Harry."**

**"Luna."**

**They rejoined the group as they all sat down as Charlie began setting them off. He stared amazed as the colors flared up. Often turning into shapes of animals and letting off shocking noises. He couldn't believe how many colors and shapes there were. The sky was filled and it was beyond anything he had expected.**

**"Was this worth sneaking out," Tonks asked from where she was sitting beside him. She loved the amazement on his face.**

**Harry nodded, scared of what will happen when they are caught but even with Ronald Weasley, he had a lot of fun. Tonks, of course, noticed he had not ever let go of Luna's hand. She'd tease him about it later.**

**They stayed an hour after the final firework before apparating back home. "Shh," she said before tripping. The light just went on and she saw Ted sitting on Harry's bed.**

**Harry paled, cringing backward. They were clearly busted and he couldn't help but wonder if he would lose everything he had gained. "So...enjoy the fireworks?"**

**"Yes," Tonks admitted not too bothered about being caught but she made sure she looked repentant. "Hi, dad."**

**"It is four in the morning Nymphadora, your of age but Harry is only 11 still," Ted stated. "It is far too late for him to be out. Your mother and I discussed it, figured you'd be happier knowing your punishment tonight."**

**That part was clearly directed to Harry who looked down shaking. He would accept his punishment though. He just hoped they'd not kick him out. "Y-yes, sir."**

**Ted internally cringed seeing how clearly terrified the boy was. "Okay, no desert for two weeks," Ted stated. "Harry you have to do the dishes after supper for a week, Nymphadora you have to do the laundry for two weeks. Both of you have to clean the yard and paint the fence without magic. Also Nymphadora, no convincing your brother to break the rules."**

**"Yes dad," she said smiling slightly.**

**"Now, how did you like the fireworks Harry?"**

**Harry was just looking confused. "I...I don't understand," Harry admitted, he didn't even look angry. Why did he not look angry? How was that a punishment? "I...is that it."**

**"Harry, that is a normal punishment," Ted stated knowing why he found it so hard to believe. "A loss of privilege so dessert, extra chores so dishes and cleaning the yard, painting the fence, the last two you have a week for. We don't hit here. We don't skip meals, the worst, in that case, is being sent to bed without supper but we tend not to do that past the beginning of Hogwarts. That is a fair punishment. I believe a friend of mine, he frequently has his children de-gnome the garden when they misbehave. Its a fair punishment and now the matter is settled. Next time, I would prefer you both to ask permission. I'm sure I could convince Andromeda to allow you to go."**

**Tonks looked at her feet but Ted was not finished. "But Harry, I am very happy you chose to leave a note so we didn't worry something I know did not come from my daughter. Now that, that is settled, bed both of you. Nymphadora you have to get up for training in two hours and Harry, I believe you are supposed to meet Flitwick at ten tomorrow for training as well."**

**"Th...thats really it," Harry asked shocked unable to believe that that was his punishment. "Y-your not going to kick me out."**

**"Harry," Ted said gently hating the fact that the child was hurt so badly hed think that was an option at all let alone for such a minor breaking of rules. "There is nothing you can do to ever make us kick you out. Your ours now. That is your punishment and besides the extra chores, things will return to normal tomorrow. We aren't angry. Okay. Once the punishment is settled, everything's done."**

**Harry nodded and Ted pulled his shaking form into a hug. "I hope you had fun at the fireworks. I bet they were brilliant. Wizard fireworks are much better then muggle."**

**Harry nodded again finding his voice. "They were brilliant and...and Dora, Diggory, Knott, Pucey, and Ectoven didn't let Ronald Weasley pick on me either."**

**Ted smiled down at him. "I'm glad you had fun, Harry."**

**"You really don't hate me?"**

**"Harry, you are a child, you broke a rule. We won't hate you for breaking rules. You'll be grounded if you sneak out of the house but it doesn't make us love you any less."**

**"L-love me." Harry was shocked. He said it so easily. Did they really love him?**

**"Yes Harry Potter, we love you. You've not been our son long but you are our son," Ted stated. "No matter what."**

**"Love you too," Harry whispered in a small voice.**

**"Now let's get you tucked into bed," he said gently. Tonks watched from the door, hesitantly as Harry laid down.**

**Tonks waited until they had shut the door. "He...he really thought you'd throw him out, just over that," Tonks said horrified. That had never even dawned on her that he might worry about that.**

**"The most kindness anyone ever showed him has been in this house," Ted stated, as much as he wished it was different, he knew better. That boy had never really had a chance to understand what a real family was. "This is the only childhood he has had. Freedom. We've hinted at the abuse but even we don't know all the details Nymphadora. He has grown up being hated for something out of his control so yes. He is going to worry about every little mistake and in a few years will probably try testing just what he can do like any other child. For now, we just need to keep reminding him that we want him and care about him no matter what. he may never really believe it but we can hope."**

**Tonks bit her lip but nodded. "Dad...I'm so glad you were my parents. I don't know if I have ever said it before but seeing...seeing what he lived with, just the little things I don't think I've ever noticed, I love you."**

**"Love you too Dora...Now you'd best get to bed. I'm sure Alastair's going to run you through your paces tomorrow."**

**HHH**

**It was another scheduled interview with the Aurors but since they had already done the June ones, Harry wasn't as worried about it now.**

**"Hello Harry," Kingsley said as they sat down. "How are you doing today?"**

**"G-good," he said but even Kingsley could notice that he seemed much less nervous. Honestly, despite the slight stutter that came out when he was nervous, he was a different child completely compared to the one he first met.**

**"Good, so why don't we have some tea and talk a bit. I'll be quicker than last time I promise."**

**Harry nodded as Kingsley brought out some treats. "I c-can't," Harry said. "I'm g-grounded."**

**"Oh are you," Kingsley asked surprised, especially at how easily he said it and with a slight smile. He had never seen a child happy to be grounded before. "Why?"**

**"D-Dora and I snuck out t-t-to w-watch fireworks," he admitted.**

**"I see," Kingsley said slightly amused. That was something he could see her doing. "So no treats? What else did the Tonks do."**

**"I have to do the dishes for one week and we had to clean the yard and paint the fence," Harry listed smiling. "They weren't even really mad and t-they still w-want me even if I broke the r-rules and its n-nothing like the Dursley's. I never got treats there and I h-had to do all that all the time."**

**"I'm glad your happy here," Kingsley said. The child really deserved a place he was happy at. "So Dora and you snuck out. She should have been able to do that without getting caught, shes training to be stealthy."**

**"I th-think that is my f-fault I made her leave a note so th-they didn't worry," Harry admitted.**

**"Harry dear, we heard her the first three times she fell sneaking into and out of your room," Andromeda pointed out. "I dont think that shes ever actually managed to get away with sneaking out. I'm a mother, I know these things."**

**Harry just gave her a small smile. She said it with such friendliness while talking about rules being broken. "Well I think I've heard all I needed to," Kingsley returned. "I think your happy living here. I think they will still do a check-in august and once every summer for the next two but I don't see any issues."**

**"I can really stay," Harry asked hopefully.**

**There was absolutely nothing Kingsley could see that would say otherwise. "I'd be afraid of getting between your parents and sister to even try to drag you away," Kingsley returned. "As long as you are happy here I don't think anyone is ever going to take you away."**

**Harry grinned brightly, "thank you."**


End file.
